Sherlock do kwadratu
by TheDarkDevil
Summary: Z jednym jest ciężko wytrzymać, a co dopiero z dwoma, czyli kolejna sprawa detektywa-konsultanta, jego blogera i... Kryminał z zabarwieniem humorystycznym; możliwie kanonicznie. UWAGA: zawiera drastyczne opisy miejsc zbrodni.


**Prolog**

*SH*

Nie ścinaj włosów! SH

Czemu? S.H.

Bo mają być tej długości co moje. SH

A ty nie możesz podciąć swoich? S.H.

Wydedukuj sobie. SH

Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? S.H.

Tylko na to czekam. SH  
>Pośpiesz się! SH<p>

Oświecę cię, włosy tak szybko nie rosną, Sherlocku. S.H.

Nie interesuje mnie TO. SH  
>Za równo 2 tygodnie mam cię widzieć u siebie. SH<p>

To spójrz w lustro – nie boli. S.H.

Wróćmy do meritum sprawy. SH

Masz jakiś pomysł? S.H.

Na razie trzy. SH

Dawaj. S.H.

Pierwszy: ·Moriarty'emu jakimś cudem udało się przeżyć strzał i podłożył inne ciało. SH

Skąd by je miał? S.H.

Nie wiem – jeszcze. SH

Następny? S.H.

To nie on był na dachu. SH

A kto? Bliźniak? Wątpię. Następny? S.H.

Ktoś się pod niego podszywa. Ale to byłaby najnudniejsza z wszystkich możliwych opcji. SH

- Piszesz sam ze sobą? – W zaaferowaniu nie zauważyłem, że John bezpardonowo stał za moim fotelem i przez ramię czytał moje wiadomości. – Twój nowy Pałac Umysłu? Myślałem, że to w twojej głowie.

- Tak jakby, prawie, i tak.

- Co?

- Odpowiedziałem na twoje pytania. Chociaż nie, to ostatnie nie było pytaniem. Ale tak, mój Pałac Umysłu jest w mojej głowie i na długo tam pozostanie.

- Co w takim razie robisz, skoro nie piszesz sam ze sobą?

K_iedy on w końcu nauczy się myśleć?_ _Jak miałbym pisać do siebie?_

- Konsultuję.

*JW*

- Konsultuję.

Tylko tyle zdołałem od niego wyciągnąć, zanim wyszedł bez słowa. O ile do tego drugiego przywykłem, to Sherlock piszący do siebie jest dla mnie nowością. Czaszka, ja, a teraz on sam – ciekawe stadia doboru rozmówców.

_Moment! Kiedy ja przestałem być użyteczny?_

Jak zwykle po wizycie na Baker Street, moja samoocena poleciała w dół – jeśli to w ogóle jest jeszcze możliwe.

Wracając, zrobiłem zakupy dla Mary. Jednak nie mogłem pozbyć się obrazu dzisiejszego poranka. W zamyśleniu zapomniałem kupić herbaty, cukru, chleba i masła… Mniej więcej wszystkiego, co miałem kupić.

- Powinnam drukować ci koszulki z listą zakupów – Mary zaniosła się śmiechem.

-Coś ty się tak uczepiła tyk koszulek – fakt, byłem nieco rozdrażniony, ale odwzajemniłem uśmiech.

- Widzę, że byłeś u naszego kochanego socjopaty. Co u niego?

- Chyba wszedł na kolejny poziom bycia socjopatą. Dzisiaj widziałem, jak wysyła wiadomości sam do siebie – patrząc na moją żonę, nie mogłem powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział pierwszy:<strong> _ten drugi_

*SH*

Na lotnisku. 1,5h opóźnienia. S.H.

Inne problemy? SH

Żadnych. S.H.

_- _7 godzin 20 minut lotu, jakieś 40 minut (bez korków) do centrum, plus półtorej godziny opóźnienia. Czyli mam jakieś – _cholera, znowu gadam do czaszki_ – 10 godzin na posprzątanie, przygotowanie czegoś do jedzenia, zrobienie prania, przygotowanie sypialni na…

Z moich i tak bezsensownych wyliczeń wyrwał mnie dźwięk telefonu.

Morderstwo. Dwoje mężczyzn. Zero śladów.  
>Na Boga, pomóż. Lestrade<p>

_Chrzanić to. On i tak nie dba o tak prymitywne sprawy jak sprzątanie i jedzenie._

Pośpiesznie zszedłem na dół, po drodze założyłem płaszcz. Czekałem chwilę, zanim podjechała taksówka. Na miejscu już czekały pieski Lestrade'a.

_Zadepczą wszystkie ślady… Znowu… Czy oni to mają na jakimś kursie? Mogliby się przynajmniej postarać sprawiać pozory profesjonalizmu. Ale czego ja oczekuję, skoro na miejscu jest Anderson._

- Gdzie ciała?

- Tutaj – inspektor poprowadził mnie do szatni.

_Dwa ciała. Brak łusek, odprysków, śladów krwi, czy szarpaniny._

Podszedłem do trupów, kucnąłem.

_Codzienna odzież, zapach szamponu i chemii. Kieszenie? Lizak, paragon. Gumka? Do włosów, dziecka. Ręce? Obrączka, ślady H__2__S[1]. Rozgrzane mięśnie…_

- Są tu od jakiś dwóch godzin – Donovan. Zawsze mówi w niewłaściwym momencie, czyli za każdym razem, gdy się widzimy.

_Nie od dwóch godzin, tylko niecałych czterdziestu minut._

Wstałem. Podszedłem do szafek.

_Trening. Piłka nożna. Po treningu, wnioskując z zapachu. Butelka? Napój izotoniczny, ale… hmm… siarkowodór. Zdjęcia? Pornografia, dziecięca. Fuj._

- Starczy. Twój czas minął. Dawaj, co masz – Lestrade był sfrustrowany, od niego też zaczynało śmierdzieć potem.

- Trucizna. I głupota, choć większość ludzi nazywa to roztargnieniem lub gniewem, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że to głupota.

- Trucizna?

- Tak, to proste. Wysil się choć czasem – znowu ten sam wzrok, czemu oni nie używają mózgu do celów większych niż włączenie Wi-Fi w smartfonie.

Nastała chwila ciszy, której ja nie wytrzymałem. Musiałem - jak to John mówi - popisać się.

- Jeden z mężczyzn, brunet, upatrzył sobie córkę przyjaciela jako cel seksualny – był pedofilem, dziewczynka miała zaledwie 6 lat. Wysyłał jej wiadomości – prawdopodobnie na Facebooku, zaczepiał w parku, a dziewczynka niczego nie podejrzewała, gdyż był to przyjaciel jej taty. Pewnego dnia – sądząc po aktualnym stanie tego pomieszczenia, jakieś 2-3 dni temu - leżący tu szatyn zorientował się w sytuacji. Przypuszczam, że przypadkowo lub nie zobaczył jedną wiadomość lub całą rozmowę. W gniewie postanowił zabić przyjaciela – nie powinienem chyba już go tak nazywać. Trucizna. Lubił chemię, więc to nie był kłopot. Zaaplikowanie jej też było proste. Dodał do napoju izotonicznego.

- Jak? Jak na to wszystko wpadłeś?

Znowu to samo.

- Nie wpadłem. Zobaczyłem – pusty wyraz twarzy Lestrade'a mówił sam za siebie.

- Skąd wiesz, że to brunet? – Inspektor nie dawał za wygraną. – I czemu ten drugi leży martwy?

- Proste. Obrączka i dziecięca gumka do włosów w kieszeni blondyna świadczą, że miał żonę i córkę. Natomiast w kieszeni bruneta jest lizak i paragon ze sklepu z zabawkami...

- To nie świadczy, że jest pedofilem – Anderson przerwał mi w połowie zdania, ale nie zamierzałem marnować słów na tego idiotę.

- A zawartość jego szafki mówi sama za siebie. Zdjęcia, pornograficzne - dodałem po chwili, dostrzegając wyraz twarzy Lestrade'a. - Więc tak, był pedofilem.

- A trucizna?

- Charakterystyczny zapach siarczku, poza tym ślady na paznokciach blondyna – sam mam podobne. Miał pewność, że brunet wypije, chodzili razem na treningi. Ale przez głupotę, czy jak wolisz roztargnienie podczas gry pomylił butelki. A efekt mamy przed sobą.

Gdzieś usłyszałem prychnięcie – pewnie Andersona. Skierowałem się do wyjścia

- Nuda – krzyknąłem na odchodnym.

W odpowiedzi doleciało mnie "Świr", prawdopodobnie od Donovan.

*JW*

Jaki jest rym do „pójdę z tobą wszędzie"? SH

Piszesz wiersz? John

Przyjdź. SH

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi na pytanie (rzucone chyba tylko w eter), poirytowany ruszyłem na Baker Street. W salonie zastałem wielki bałagan, nawet jak na Sherlocka. Wszędzie walały się kartki, wycinki z gazet… modowych?! Gdzieniegdzie ubrania i kilka dymiącym eksperymentów. Jakby przeszło tornado, ale Holmesa nigdzie nie było.

Gdzie? John

Pokój, na górze. SH

Nie wiedziałem, o co chodzi, więc dość niepewnie poszedłem na górę do swojej starej sypialni. To, co zobaczyłem, wykraczało poza granice mojej wyobraźni.

Cały pokój zawalony (chyba wszystkimi) garniturami i koszulami Sherlocka. A on sam stał przed lustrem przykładając na przemian kilka koszul. Na usta cisnęło mi się wiele pytań, ale nie zdążyłem powiedzieć nawet słowa.

- Jak myślisz lepsza karminowa, karmazynowa, makowa, burgund, purpura czy może rubin? – Zapytał nasz konsultant-detektyw na jednym wdechu.

- Eee… - to było pierwsze, co przyszło mi na myśl. – Jak dla mnie, one wszystkie są czerwone. Ty nie nosisz czerwonych koszul.

- Nie ważne, założę białą. – Po czym rzucił wszystkie na podłogę.

- Sherlocku, czy z łaski swojej mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć to wszystko – Holmes ostentacyjnie przewrócił oczami. – Zacznij dowolnie, od czego będzie ci łatwiej. Na przykład od tego, co znaczyło to pytanie o rym.

- Zapomnij. Było mi potrzebne do sprawy – zbył mnie, jak to miał w zwyczaju, i udał się w stronę drzwi.

- A bałagan?! Ten na dole i tutaj. I czemu zrobiłeś z tej sypialni garderobę.

- To chwilowe. Jestem w trakcie sprawy – charakterystycznie zaakcentował ostatnie słowo. – A przebieram się tutaj, bo na dole jest bałagan, a w moim pokoju jakieś dwadzieścia klatek z myszami.

- C-co?

- Myszy, John. To takie małe gryzonie mające sierść o białym lub szarobrązowym umaszczeniu oraz długi ogon.

- Wiem, co to są myszy – wtrąciłem poirytowany.

_Czy choć jedno spotkanie z Sherlockiem nie mogłoby obejść się bez kąśliwych uwag?_

– Natomiast nie wiem, po co ci ich aż tyle.

- Kilka eksperymentów. Testowałem parę roztworów. I nie, żadna nie ucierpiała. Z resztą to i tak nie ważne, bo właśnie skończyłem. Pomożesz mi oddać je do Bart's?

- Tak. Co? Czekaj! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że testowałeś te swoje _eksperymenty_ na myszach, a nie na sobie?

- Po ostatnim miałem krótką wizytę na oddziale intensywnej opieki medycznej i Mycroft zagroził wysłaniem mnie na misję do Europy Wschodniej, jeśli coś podobnego się powtórzy.

_OIOM?!_

Przynajmniej raz zgadzałem się ze starszym Holmesem. Nie wypytywałem więcej, bo i tak bym w niego już nic nie wyciągnął, a dodatkowo mogłem zostać zwyzywany. Bez słowa zeszliśmy na dół do sypialni Sherlocka.

Fakt, o co jak, o co, ale o swoje eksperymenty Sherlock potrafi zadbać. Wszystkie klatki wysprzątane, karma nasypana do miseczek, a w poidełkach nie brakowało wody. Nienagannie, w przeciwieństwie do reszty pokoju, gdzie walały się różne przedmioty, od zwykłej bielizny po najdziwniejsze instrumenty chemiczne i medyczne, w tym również rozcięta na pół wątroba – oby nie ludzka.

Znieśliśmy klatki na dół, a czekając na taksówkę (właściwie dwie – jedna dla myszy, druga dla myszy i dla nas) doliczyłem się dziesięciu myszy w klatkach pojedynczo, sześć par i czterdziestu w czterech grupkach – każda po dziesięć.

Taksówkarze nieco (mało powiedziane) się zdziwili na widok swoich „pasażerów", ale bez pytań dowieźli nas do Bart's.

*SH*

_Czemu akurat CI pracownicy musieli być tak dokładni? Bezsensowna papierkowa robota, mająca na celu potwierdzić, że myszy jest tyle, ile im przywiozłem._

- Sherlock! John! – to był Lestrade. – Już miałem do ciebie pisać. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

- Jak zawsze – dodałem.

- Z kostnicy zniknęło jedno ciało.

- Z góry mówię, że żadnego nie wziąłem. Mogę spojrzeć. John, masz czas?

Nie czekałem na odpowiedź. Zawsze miał czas, a Mary wybaczy mu spóźnienie. Skierowałem się do dobrze mi znanego skrzydła, gdzie zastałem – _na litość boską – _jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle zagubioną Molly Hooper. Aż dziwne, że taka istotka może być aż tak inteligentna.

- W-witaj. Ty tutaj? Tak szybko?

- Witaj, Molly – sprawy grzecznościowe John załatwił za nas obu. – Byliśmy akurat w pobliżu.

- Gdzie zamrażalka, z której zniknęło ciało?

Lestrade wskazał mi trzecią od lewej w dolnym rzędzie.

- Molly, po twoim stanie i tym, że tu jesteś, zgaduję, że to ty odkryłaś brak ciała. Opowiedz wszystko, co wiesz. Tylko zwięźle, proszę – ostatnie słowo ciężko przechodzi mi przez gardło, ale po wszystkim, co dla mnie zrobiła, chyba zasługuje na chociaż tyle.

Spojrzałem na zegarek. Zostało mi jakieś siedem godzin. Odnotowałem w pamięci, żeby przynajmniej sprzątnąć „garderobę" (jak to ujął John).

- Zacznij od opisania ciała, potem sekcji i odkrycia zniknięcia – dodałem widząc zagubienie na jej twarzy.

- Jennifer Wood. Kobieta, lat 46, zmarła 18 godzin temu… teraz już 20. Atak serca. Jasna cera, blond włosy. Sama podpisałam akt zgonu. Nie zrobiłam jeszcze sekcji. Właśnie miałam ją przeprowadzić, ale nie mam na kim – _próba żartu, dość tandetna_.

Mruknąłem tylko w zamyśleniu i przystąpiłem do zbadania miejsca zbrodni.

_Jakiej zbrodni? Żadnych śladów włamania. Odciski palców?_ _Trzeba uważać, i poinformować pieski inspektora skąd mają je ściągać._

Wysunąłem półkę z lodówki. Obejrzałem dokładnie.

_Żadnych śladów suwania, przeciągania ciała._

Schowałem z powrotem.

- Potrzebuję zestawu lamp – poprosiłem… zażądałem od Lestrade'a. Dostałem je bez słowa. – Andersona, zgaś światło.

Oświetliłem wnękę lodówki po kolei kilkoma rodzajami lamp, od podczerwieni do ultrafioletu. Zrobiłem kilka zdjęć.

Nudzisz się? SH

Fakt, najciekawiej w samolocie nie jest. S.H.

(_załączono plik)_

Zagramy? SH

Proste. Kostnica. S.H.

Przyjrzyj się. Czego brakuje? SH

Przypuszczam, że ciała. Kto? S.H.

Jennifer Wood. Zrobisz mały research? SH

Pod warunkiem, że mnie „wtajemniczysz". S.H.

Od kiedy dyktujesz warunki? SH

OK. Na miejscu. SH

- Rzeczy? – Zero reakcji. Najwidoczniej nie zrozumieli prostego skrótu myślowego. – Czy kobieta miała jakieś rzeczy? Ciuchy, cokolwiek.

- Ubrania powinny być w tej szafce. – Molly wskazała na skrytkę depozytową.

Pusta. Przyjrzałem się dokładniej. Nic. Zero śladów włamania, szukania, szarpania, czegokolwiek. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Żadnych kamer monitorujących, w końcu byliśmy w Bart's, gdzie każdy czuł się jak w domu (nawet ja… zwłaszcza ja) i każdemu ufał.

- Lestrade, niech twoi ludzie zbiorą odciski z przedniej części drzwi lodówki i środka komory, tak samo ze skrytką.

- Masz coś? – zapytał inspektor z, tak często wyczuwalną, nadzieją.

- Jeszcze nie. Johnie, co ty o tym myślisz.

*JW*

Wszystko wydawało mi się normalne. Brak zwłok nie jest normalny, ale poza tym nic, co przykułoby moją uwagę. Poproszony przez Sherlocka podszedłem do lodówki. Zamek i drzwi nie były wyłamane, w skrytce tak samo. Ale kto normalnie zamykałby trupa pod kluczem? Sam przecież nie wyjdzie. Próbowałem rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu według wcześniej zasłyszanych wskazówek Holmesa, co oczywiście nic nie dało.

- Nic. Jak dla mnie wszystko, nie licząc trupa, jest w porządku.

Greg chyba podzielał moje zdanie, bo tylko spuścił głowę.

- Nie wygląda to na włamanie…

- No właśnie – tylko tyle powiedział Sherlock zanim wyszedł. Pożegnawszy inspektora, ruszyłem za przyjacielem.

Gdy dotarłem na dół, detektyw właśnie wsiadał do taksówki.

- Dokąd jedziesz? – zapytałem naiwnie. Wielki jegomość nie zawsze zaszczycał odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

- Na Baker Street, muszę trochę posprzątać. Przyłączysz się?

Usłyszałem najdziwniejsze zdanie, jakie mogłem w tej chwili usłyszeć. Właśnie dostaliśmy intrygującą sprawę zaginionego ciała, a Sherlock tak po prostu zapytał o pomoc w sprzątaniu. Tym bardziej wydało mi się to karykaturalne, iż wspaniały detektyw porządek miał zwyczajnie w dupie. Gdybym nie miał dyżuru w klinice, z przyjemnością pojechałbym popatrzeć, jak Sherlock radzi sobie ze sprzątaniem.

*SH*

_Jak ludzie mogą to robić raz w tygodniu? A niektórzy nawet codziennie…_

Wizja sprzątania (chociaż wepchnięcie koszul, spodni, T-shirtów i innych ubrań na swoje miejsce w szafie, to za dużo powiedziane) wręcz mnie przerażała. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem, albo usunąłem tę informację. Przeważnie ograniczałem się do przesunięcia rzeczy z jednego miejsca w drugie.

_Tym razem to nie zadziała. Ten pokój będzie potrzebny w stanie używalności._

Nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć, wygooglowałem „jak sprzątać", potem „plan sprzątania" i jeszcze „poskromienie bałaganu". Jednak Google nie miało w tej sprawie wiele do powiedzenia.

Pierwsze czynności podjąłem u siebie w sypialni (czemu to się tak nazywa, ja tam prawie nie śpię?). Otworzyłem pustą szafę i gapiłem się na nią całe dwie minuty, w ciągu których obmyśliłem plan działania – podszedłem do tego strategicznie, a do poszczególnych działań taktycznie.

1. Złożyć ubrania w sypialni na górze… skreślić

2. Włożyć do szafy… skreślić

1. Zrobić selekcję rzeczy z podłogi u mnie w sypialni pokoju.

2. Wyrzucić niepotrzebne. Wszystko jest potrzebne.

3. Wydzielić część szafy na wymienione wyżej rzeczy.

4. Schować w/w rzeczy do szafy. Robi się w miarę przyzwoicie.

5. Znieść ubrania z sypialni na górze do swojego pokoju.

6. Poskładać ubrania. Ale jak? Google pomogło.

7. Włożyć ubrania do szafy. Jakoś się zmieściło..

8. Przejrzeć papiery w salonie. O matko, ile tego jest!

9. Wziąć puste kartony Skąd one się wzięły? i włożyć do nich papiery... dokumentację.

10. Resztę rzeczy z podłogi zostawić w nienaruszonym stanie (możliwe substancje wybuchowe).

11. Nakleić nalepkę z ostrzeżeniem.

Kuchnia jak zawsze była czysta – nie wiem, o co John ciągle się czepiał. Reszta mieszkania na Baker Street 221 B wyglądała… John powiedziałby, że znośnie. Dla mnie było nienaturalnie sterylnie. Z tym problemem poradziłem sobie, szukając informacji na temat najbardziej wpływowych korporacji. Gdy je znalazłem, salon wyglądał jak przed sprzątaniem, co mnie w pełni usatysfakcjonowało.

Mężatka, bogata, prezes „TECH-Com". Wrogów nie miała – 0 gróźb. Może osobistych. W prasie podają zawał. S.H.

Thx. A mąż to kto? SH

Mam czas. Poszukam. S.H.

Faktycznie, miałem jeszcze 3 godziny 24 minuty. Straciłem 2 godziny i 16 minut swojego cennego życia na robienie za gosposię – od tego jest pani Hudson. Mogłem oddać się sprawie.

_John jest zajęty. Będę miał ciszę w Bart's i wieczorem nie będzie zadawał głupich pytań. _

Potrzebuję wszystkie próbki i ślady z kostnicy. SH

Eh… Będą czekały w Bart's. Lestrade

Wpadnę dzisiaj do labu. Pomożesz. SH

Jasne. Molly H.

Kilka wiadomości i zorganizowałem sobie popołudnie. Stanowiło to też, z ekonomicznego punktu widzenia, dobrą okazję do przepytania ochroniarza. Złapałem więc taksówkę. W drodze dostałem interesującą wiadomość:

Jack Wood. 39 lat. Bogaty odkąd poznał Jennifer Wood. Romans? S.H.

Sprawdzę. SH

Kazałem taksówkarzowi zatrzymać się koło Regent's Park i zaczekać. Szybko znalazłem swojego bezdomnego. Nie zadawał pytań i bez słowa odszedł wykonać zadanie. Wróciłem do samochodu i pojechałem do Bart's.

Ochroniarz był na obchodzie. Zostawiłem mu krótką informację, że chcę z nim porozmawiać i gdzie mnie znaleźć. Poszedłem na górę, gdzie była Molly.

- Mam rzeczy od Lestrade'a. Zostawił je dla ciebie. Chcesz kawę?

- Czarna, dwie łyżeczki cukru – _dziwne_, to zdanie powiedzieliśmy razem.

Usiadłem przy stole laboratoryjnym i metodycznie rozstawiłem próbki od Lestrade'a. Rzuciłem okiem na raport – stek bzdur. Odpuściłem sobie wprowadzanie poprawek – choć perspektywa była kusząca. Moją uwagę przykuła analiza porównawcza odcisków z drzwi lodówki oraz szafki.

_Zgodne. Wykluczając patologa, mogły to zrobić dwie…_

- Dzień dobry. Pan mnie szukał – w drzwiach stanął pulchny mężczyzna.

_Dość sprawny fizycznie. Krótkie włosy, zmęczone oczy, zdenerwowany? Przestraszony – pewnie sytuacją. Czarne ubranie, logo firmy ochroniarskiej „Safecity", latarka, krótkofalówka, telefon komórkowych – stary model, słaba pensja. Znoszone buty._ _Przykład stereotypowego ochroniarza_.

- Miał pan dwunastogodzinny dyżur nocny… Nie, dwudziestoczterogodzinny. Przyszedł pan do pracy o 7 wieczorem i za kilka godzin kończy pan zmianę.

- Skąd pan to wie? – teraz na pewno był przerażony.

- Typowa firma ochroniarska z typowym rozkładem dyżurów. Czy zauważył pan w nocy coś dziwnego?

- Nie, chyba nie – _typ człowieka, który nawet nie próbuje się wysilić_.

- Poszedł pan na obchód, nie według stałych godzin, bo takich nie ma – spojrzałem mu w oczy. – Po skończonym serialu, oczywiście. Istnieje zatem możliwość, że ktoś wszedł lub wyszedł niezauważony. Mam rację?

Woli starczyło mu tylko na nerwowe przytaknięcie głową.

_Typ człowieka przejawiający najniższy typ inteligencji._

Po czym „przytaknięcie" zmieniło się w „przeczenie".

_On i tak nic nie wie. I nic nie powie. Bez sensu tracić czas, w raporcie też niewiele jest z jego zeznań – nic mi po nim._

- Dziękuję, może pan odejść – wysiliłem się na odrobinę _kultury_, czy jak to Mycroft nazywa.

Wróciłem do próbek. Każdą precyzyjnie i konsekwentnie obejrzałem pod mikroskopem.

_Interesujące. TU NIC NIE MA, ale nie może tak być. Zawsze, ZAWSZE, coś jest. Ale po pierwsze to prosektorium (mimo wszystko tam jest sterylnie), a po drugie próbki zbierane były przez ekipę zarządzaną przez Andersona. Czego ja oczekuję?_

Udałem się do swojego Pałacu Umysłu i mimo wszystko spędziłem jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut na studiowaniu próbek, wyników i raportu.

_Otwieram drzwi, wchodzę. Jestem w długim holu. Udaję się do piwnic, do Labu. Po drodze zahaczam o archiwum. Biorę do ręki nową teczkę, podpisuję „brak zwłok w Bart's", dodając jeszcze dzisiejszą datę. Wkładam raport od Lestrade i wyniki moich badań – głównie puste. Z teczką idę na dół. W laboratorium rozkładam wszystko na wielkim stole. Jedną po drugiej biorę kartkę do ręki i przyczepiam pineskami do ściany nad stołem. Tworzę mapę myślową. Siadam przy mikroskopie i powtarzam czynności z Bart's. Próbka po próbce. Szczegółowo zapisuję wszystko, co widzę. Choćby najmniejsze szczegóły. Pyłki – brak. Ziemia – brak. Strzępki materiału – brak. Nitki – brak. Drobnoustroje – brak. Naskórek – tak. WRESZCIE! Czyj? Koroner – nie, technik – nie, pieski Lestrade'a – nie. Złodziej – możliwe. Ofiara – możliwe. Przeglądam raport. Molly nie zdążyła pobrać żadnych próbek. Tylko akt zgonu. Czemu nie żyje? Zawał. Naturalny? Niekoniecznie. Mąż? Prawdopodobne. A może tak…_

Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie dzwonek telefonu. To Mycroft zafundował mi powrót do rzeczywistości. Starszy brat zawsze ma wyczucie, kiedy zadzwonić. Do tego wie, że wolę pisać – nie rozmawiać.

/- Będę na Baker Street za 35 minut – powiedział bez żadnego wstępu. I gdzie ta jego _kultura_?

- Po co? – warknąłem na niego.

/- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz.

Rozłączyłem się. Nie opłaca wdawać się w bezowocne dyskusje z Mycroftem. Nie ważne, co bym powiedział, i tak przyjdzie.

Wziąłem ze sobą całą dokumentację i pojechałem na Baker Street, gdzie zastałem brata siedzącego na fotelu w salonie i ugoszczonego herbatką przez panią Hudson. Kolejny przykład bezsensownej formy grzecznościowej. Lada moment Mycroft schowa _kulturę_ do kieszeni lub wyłączy jakimś przyciskiem w telefonie. A wszystko, by na mnie nawrzeszczeć. Błąd, Mycroft nie wrzeszczy – ewentualnie twórczo dyskutuje. Miesza z błotem swojego rozmówcę (mnie) tonem mówiącym:

„Jestem Brytyjskim Rządem i mam cię chwilowo (czyt. nieprzerwanie) w dupie".

Nie robiło to na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia – nie muszę być _Brytyjskim Rządem_, by mieć go w dupie, ale (w przeciwieństwie do _mojego brata_) nie obwieszczam tego całemu światu. John ma nieco inne zdanie na temat naszej _braterskiej _relacji.

*WH*

_Nareszcie na miejscu. – _Pomyślałem wysiadając z taksówki.

Podszedłem do drzwi przy Baker Street 221 B. Przeczesałem ręką czarne loki i zapukałem.

_10 sekund… 25 sekund… 30 sekund… 39 sekund… 47 sekund…_ Nic.

Zapukałem ponownie. Tym razem po chwili drzwi otworzyła mi starsza pani średniego wzrostu w domowym fartuchu. Do mych nozdrzy dotarł zapach szarlotki.

- Sherlocku, od kiedy pukasz? – Przekopałem swoją Bibliotekę.

_Regał: ludzie; teczka: William Sherlock Scott Holmes; powiązania: znajomi: mieszkanie: Martha Louise Hudson._

_A więc to musi być pani Hudson._

Najwyraźniej kobieta nic nie zauważyła… Nawet tego, że w pokoju u góry panowała istna wojna.

- Ktoś się kłóci na piętrze – poinformowałem.

- Ach, to tylko Mycroft przyszedł. I chyba przyprowadził kolegę. Pewnie mają różnicę poglądów – była naiwna i inteligentna za razem, co wydało mi się niepojęte. I Sherlock z jakiegoś powodu ją lubił. Była nad wyraz miła i… matczyna (_istnieje w ogóle takie słowo?_).

Wszedłem do środka i nie ściągając płaszcza, udałem się na piętro. W drzwiach od salonu przywitało mnie moje odbicie. Nieco bardziej elegancko ubrane, ale poza tym identyczne.

- Wejdź. – Sherlock gestem wskazał salon – bardzo mocno zagracony pokój.

Pod ścianami, tam gdzie nie było regałów z książkami, stały liczne pudełka z jakimiś papierami. Kominek, wysiedziana sofa, dwa wytarte fotele. Wcześniej stał stolik, na którym prawdopodobnie były szachy (obecnie walające się po podłodze). Kątem oka dostrzegłem również czaszkę jelenia ubraną w szalik i słuchawki.

- Jak lot? – Mycroft jak zawsze silił się na kurtuazję.

- Kto wygrał? – zlekceważyłem jego pytanie i postanowiłem rozładować atmosferę.

- Zrobiłbym to ja, gdyby nasz _kochany starszy brat_ nie zaczął się denerwować.

- Próbowałem ci tylko wytłumaczyć, jak ważna jest ta kwestia.

- Pfff…

- Zrozumcie to obaj – powiedział Mycroft z jego manią wielkości – nikt, ale to NIKT nie może się dowiedzieć o tobie, Williamie.

- Nie wiem, czy jesteś taki głupi, ale pani Hudson nie i z pewnością zorientuje się w całej sytuacji zanim ten dzień dobiegnie końca – na twarzy Sherlocka pojawił się tak dobrze mi znany uśmieszek. – Johnowi przypuszczalnie zajmie to dwa-trzy dni.

Mycroft zacisnął palce na swojej parasolce – zacząłem przypuszczać, że nigdy się z nią nie rozstaje, nawet idąc pod prysznic czy do łóżka z kobietą bądź mężczyzną (spróbowałem sobie to wyobrazić i musiałem skupić całą swoją wolę, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem).

- Powtórzę to po raz ostatni – najwidoczniej parasol go uspokaja. – Macie się pilnować. Pani Hudson, John i Mary to ostateczność.

- Pozostaje jeszcze Lestrade i Molly – Sherlock ciągnął grę.

- W swoim czasie i jako ostateczność – skierował się do drzwi. Lecz zanim wyszedł dodał – I bez wygłupów, smarkacze.

Zgodnie powiedzieliśmy:

- Tak jest, sir!

I parsknęliśmy Mycroftowi śmiechem prosto w twarz.

_Jak za dawnych lat. Moment!_

- Nie jestem smarkaczem! – Oburzyłem się. – Jestem od niego starszy o całe 22 minuty.

* * *

><p>Rozdział drugi: <em>poznajmy bliźniaków<em>

*SH*

Myśl, że znowu mam Willa obok, napełniała mnie entuzjazmem i nową energią do rozwiązywania zagadek – _muszę poważnie ograniczyć sentymenty.._. Dlatego zaraz po wyjściu Mycrofta bez zwlekania wtajemniczyłem brata w sprawę.

- Z prosektorium zniknęły zwłoki kobiety, Jennifer Wood, lat 46, zmarła na zawał serca. Żadnych śladów włamania czy wandalizmu. Kamer nie ma, a ochroniarz niczego nie zauważył. Brak odcisków palców. Jedyne, co może wskazywać na ewentualnego złodzieja, to naskórek znaleziony w lodówce i skrytce z rzeczami zmarłej. Nie wykluczam opcji, że może on należeć do Wood. Nic więcej nie mam, a o mężu i firmie już wiesz.

- Hmm… Interesujące. Czy możliwe jest, by Jack Wood zabił swoją żonę dla odziedziczonego majątku?

- Jak już powiedziałem, niczego nie wykluczam.

- A rodzina zmarłej?

- Tradycyjnie. – Wyjrzałem przez okno. – Pełna żalu i smutku. Nic konstruktywnego nie można od nich wyciągnąć. Przepraszam cię na chwilę.

Zszedłem na dół. Charlie przyniósł mi kartkę z informacją, o którą prosiłem. Dałem mu dziesięć funtów na jedzenie. Wchodząc po schodach, przeczytałem wiadomość od chłopaka.

Gdy wróciłem, zastałem Williama analizującego dokumenty wiszące na ścianie.

- Romans – rzuciłem w stronę brata. – Miałeś rację.

- O ile młodsza?

_Uwielbiam, kiedy mogę komunikować się za pomocą skrótów myślowych. Tak wielka oszczędność czasu._

- Siedem lat. Poznali się na uniwersytecie, gdzie Wood wykładał.

To tyle z rozmów. Bez słowa pogrążyliśmy się w rozmyślaniach i analizach.

*WH*

Ciszę koło ósmej wieczorem przerwała Pani Hudson.

- Sherlocku, nie mówiłeś, że mamy gościa – powiedziała kobieta, wchodząc do pokoju, najwyraźniej ignorując fakt podobieństwa między mną a bliźniakiem.

- Pani Hudson, to jest William. Mój brat – (_czyżby duma?_). Po namyśle dodał: - bliźniak.

- Tylko, chłopcy, skoro jest was dwóch, spróbujcie nie roznieść mi mieszkania.

Spojrzałem na Sherlocka. Z jego twarzy wyczytałem, że był tego bliski wielokrotnie.

- Chcecie szarlotki? – zapytała pani Hudson z serdecznym uśmiechem.

- Tak, i herbatę – powiedział detektyw, wracając do analizowania zagadnienia.

- Nie jestem waszą gosposią – kobieta odpowiedziała tym samym serdecznym głosem i wyszła, by wrócić z pełną tacą.

W milczeniu przyglądałem się zajściu, nie wiedząc jeszcze, że wkrótce stanie się to dla mnie codziennością. Stałem bez słowa, a zrozumiawszy, że nikt nie oczekuje ode mnie komentarza, zjadłem kawałek (wyśmienitego) ciasta i dołączyłem do stanu kontemplacji brata.

Nie na długo. Trawienie spowalnia proces myślowy (a kocham jeść). Więc zjadłem jeszcze kawałek szarlotki, przebrałem się w dres i wyszedłem pobiegać – w luźnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Bo parkour, jeśli nie liczyć skakania po dachach i innych płaszczyznach, można zaliczyć do biegania. Pod wpływem wzmożonego wysiłku fizycznego umysł dokonywał należytego restartu, a połączenia synaps w wyniku zwiększonej dawki adrenaliny przekazywały informacje trzykrotnie szybciej. Dodatkowo zaletą adrenaliny była regulacja procesu trawienia.

Zaprogramowałem podświadomość na w miarę łatwą trasę do Southwark Park, przez Hyde Park i Battersea Park, średnio trzy-cztery piętra nad ziemią, gdzie będąc myślami w innej części uniwersum, nie będę musiał uważać na przechodniów. Świadomie zaś udałem się do Biblioteki.

Z czytania wyrwało mnie ciche bzyczenie. Wróciłem do otaczającego mnie świata. Telefon, wiadomość.

_Gdzie jestem? Mhm. Abby Street_.

Szybko sprawdziłem swój poziom energii i potencjalne wyczerpanie organizmu. Po czym opracowałem nową trasę - całonocną.

Wpadniesz do Scotland Yardu? Lestrade ma dla mnie jakieś dokumenty? SH

OK. S.H.

Uaktualniłem swoją trasę, ustawiając Yard jako punkt przelotowy. Ruszyłem dalej, zestawiając w pamięci zebrane dotychczas fragmenty książek i raportów od Sherlocka.

Przed wejściem do Scotland Yardu upomniałem siebie, że jestem Sherlockiem – co z anatomicznego punktu widzenia nie było trudne. Z trafieniem do biura inspektora było gorzej. Drobna mapa myślowa + Google.

- Witaj – Lestrade wyglądał na zmęczonego.

Z_wężone oczy, ściągnięte brwi, podwinięte rękawy koszuli, trzy kubki po kawie. Wniosek: żadnego postępu w sprawie zaginionego ciała._

- Tu mam te dokumenty, o których mówiłeś.

- Dzięki – zdziwienie na twarzy inspektora.

_Zapisać: Sherlock nie dziękuje_.

- Ty masz dres? – Nie ma co, spostrzegawczość równa zeru. Po trzech minutach dopiero zauważył, że nie mam na sobie szpanersko obcisłego granitu.

- Aha – krótko i na temat.

Na złość mojej dedukcji Gregory postanowił poćwiczyć zmysł obserwacji i zaczął uważniej mi się przyglądać. Wyłowiłem z Biblioteki informację o bracie:

- Jestem czysty – _nie będzie łatwo_. – Nie brałem ŻADNYCH narkotyków

_Sherlock nie brał – _poprawiłem się w myślach_ – w przeciwieństwie do mnie._

Inspektor nie dawał się zwieść.

- Miałem mały pościg. Nieistotna sprawa - dodałem dość ostro, jak na Sherlocka przystało.

- Gdybyś właśnie nie pomagał mi w śledztwie, wsadziłbym cię na 48 i dokładnie zbadał twoją krew.

Na końcu języka pojawiło mi się "dzięki", więc tylko odwróciłem się i wyszedłem.

Chcąc nie chcąc, udałem się na Baker Street. Teczka nieco utrudniała wspinanie się na budynki.

*JW*

Następnego ranka poszliśmy z Mary odwiedzić Sherlocka. Trochę się o niego martwiłem. Trudno to sobie wyobrazić, ale był jeszcze dziwniejszy niż zwykł być. Mary stwierdziła, że wizyta mnie uspokoi („Chodźmy sprawdzić stopień twojej paranoi, doktorze").

Weszliśmy do salonu przy Baker Street i zobaczyłem swojego przyjaciela głęboko pogrążonego w zadumie. Jak to miał w zwyczaju, chodził od jednej ściany do drugiej i co jakiś czas zatrzymywał się w połowie trasy, by spojrzeć na ścianę pokrytą niezliczoną ilością kartek i zdjęć. Nie zarejestrował faktu, że przyszliśmy.

- To co, herbaty? – zaproponowałem Mary. Spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona. – I tak nie ma sensu teraz mu przerywać, co najwyżej nas zwymyśla… O ile w ogóle nas zauważy. Musimy poczekać na dobry moment, więc równie dobrze możemy napić się w tym czasie herbaty.

- O, w porządku – uśmiechnęła się, jakbym powiedział, że musimy poczekać, aż przestanie padać.

Usiadła w fotelu detektywa-konsultanta. Przygotowałem herbatę. Siadając na swoim starym miejscu, podałem żonie kubek. Piliśmy i oglądaliśmy „pochód" Sherlocka.

Kilka razy przystawał na dłużej. Wchodził na sofę i wskazywał na coś palcem, po czym wznawiał marsz. Całym sobą był w swoim _pałacu._ Mamrotał coś pod nosem. Kilkakrotnie spojrzał w naszą stronę, ale nic nie wskazywało, by nas zobaczył.

Mary wyglądała, jakby właśnie oglądała bardzo interesującą partię tenisa.

- Tak! – Sherlock podskoczył z radości. – Czemu ja wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem? To takie oczywiste. Muszę tylko… - tak zwyczajnie wziął i wyszedł.

- Czy on… Czy ty też… - tak, byłem tak samo zdezorientowany jak Mary.

- Nie mam pojęcia.

Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, gdy Sherlock po chwili wrócił. Ściągnął płaszcz (skąd on wziął płaszcz?) i rzucił go na kanapę. Nie tryskał entuzjazmem jak jeszcze przed trzema minutami.

- Czego nie widzę? Co przeoczyłem? Mąż… tak, tak, ale… Co pominąłem? Tak… nie… nie… Romans, to na pewno, ale… Tak, tak, niemożliwe. Czyżby? Ale co? Nie, to nie to – wyraźnie był w Pałacu Umysłu od dawna.

Czyżby Sherlock miał rozdwojenie jaźni? Podejrzewałem go już o to kilka razy, ale nigdy nie zachowywał się AŻ tak dziwnie. A zrobiło się jeszcze dziwniej, gdy do salonu wszedł drugi Sherlock – albo jego idealna kopia.

- Katalepsja! – wykrzyknął Sherlock… lub jego sobowtór.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, że Sherlock w ramach eksperymentu postanowił siebie sklonować. Mary znalazła bardziej przyziemne wytłumaczenie.

- Sherlocku, masz bliźniaka. Jak słodko – obaj _bliźniacy_ skrzywili się na ostatnie słowo.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech.

- Wyjaśnij mi to – powiedziałem przez zęby.

_Jak mógł mi nie powiedzieć, jestem jego przyjacielem._

- Proszę - dodałem.

- Będzie ciężko – do wyjaśnień zabrał się…

_Będzie ciężko…_

- Masz racę Mary, to jest William

C_zyli ty jesteś Sherlock._

*WH*

_Dokładnie. Będzie ciężko._

- W skrócie – pomogłem, bo Sherlock speszył się pod spojrzeniem Johna. – Dorastaliśmy razem. Gdy miałem 16 lat musiałem opuścić Londyn… Dokładniej mówiąc Wielką Brytanię. Przyjechałem, by pomóc w pewnej delikatnej sprawie „powrotu" Moriarty'ego.

- Czemu musiałeś wyjechać? – John nie dawał za wygraną, chciał wiedzieć wszystko.

_Bo kilkakrotnie przespałem się z księciem Harrym, narażając tym samym rodzinę królewską na zhańbienie nazwiska – jakby Harry sam wielokrotnie nie próbować tego uczynić._

To była prawda, której nawet Sherlock nie wiedział. Więc powiedziałem tylko:

- Moja obecność w Wielkiej Brytanii zagrażała wywołaniem niemałego skandalu wokół dość znaczących osób.

– I czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś? – doktor zwrócił się do Sherlocka.

- Nie mogłem. – Dziwne było obserwowanie brata tak zmieszanego. – Mycroft – dodałem cicho.

- „Mycroft" odpowiedzią na wszystko – odezwał się John. – Kiedyś jego i ten jego brytyjski rząd…

- Dobrze, że sobie wszystko wyjaśniliście – do pokoju wszedł _Wielki Brat_ i w tym momencie podzielałem zdanie Johna. – Żeby nie było niedomówień: to, że William tu jest, ma pozostać tajemnicą możliwie jak najdłużej.

- Napijesz się…

- …herbaty? – chłodno naśladowaliśmy z Sherlockiem _kulturę_ Mycrofta.

- Dziękuję, już piłem – powtórzył naszym tonem i wyszedł.

- Co mówiłeś? – zwrócił się do mnie brat, wprawiając mnie w dezorientację.

- Czyli tak po prostu wrócisz do rozwiązywania sprawy? – John nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

- Chociaż powiedzcie, jak mamy was rozróżniać – Mary miała wszystko pod kontrolą, a ja zaczynałem ją lubić (nie, zacząłem ją lubić już z opowieści Sherlocka).

- To proste – grzecznie odpowiedziałem – on ma oczy glasz[2], ja – brązowe.

- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, jak będę wyglądał, patrząc wam głęboko w oczy?

- Zupełnie jak wcześniej, John. Poza tym ja jestem tym ładniejszym z bliźniaków.

- I głupszym – nie omieszkałem dodać coś od siebie.

- Dość. Obaj. – Żona Johna coraz bardziej mnie zadziwiała. – Ty będziesz nosił białe koszule, a ty – całą resztę kolorów. Potem, mam nadzieję, nauczymy się was rozróżniać.

Tym sposobem zostałem skazany na białe koszule, a w głębi serca liczyłem, że to „potem" nie nastąpi i będę mógł ściąć te ohydne loki.

*SH*

_Czas, czas… Po co oni tyle gadają? No i ten podział koszul. Oh damn it._

- Skoro już wszystko wiemy – spróbowałem zmiany tematu. – Will, co mówiłeś o katalepsji?

- Jesteś niemożliwy.

_Oh, John, daj już spokój._

- Katalepsja – wreszcie konkrety. – Jennifer Wood była w stanie kataleptycznym.

- Jak? Leki, no tak.

- Mąż planował…

- A ona zdążyła – _jest „martwa", więc nie wyjechała z kraju, Londynu raczej też nie opuściła._ – Wiem nawet, gdzie jest.

- Więc to było w teczce. Dossier? – zapytał Will.

- Yeap.

Mam ciało Jennifer Wood. Spotkamy się na miejscu. SH  
>Nie wchodź beze mnie. SH<br>Przyjedź w cywilu. SH

Gdzie? Lestrade

67 Farm Ave Swanley, Kent, Wielka Brytania SH

- John, jedziesz?

*JW*

- Czy ty choć raz napiszesz adres normalnie? – przywitał nas na miejscu Greg.

- Problem? – Sherlock nie zignorował pytania, to jakiś postęp.

- Gdzie ciało?

- Jennifer Wood żyje, więc nie nazywajmy jej więcej „ciałem".

- Co? Jak? Sherlocku?

- Oh, dajcie spokój. John byłeś dzisiaj u nas. Słyszałeś Willa – nadal nie pojmowałem, co mój przyjaciel miał na myśli. – Katalepsja.

Zrozumiałem termin medyczny, w przeciwieństwie do inspektora. I to by było na tyle, bo reszty – tak samo jak Lestrade – nie mogłem pojąć.

- Jak wy jeszcze funkcjonujecie? Katalepsja: specyficzne zesztywnienie mięśni, połączone z zastyganiem postawy ciała. W tym przypadku katalepsja woskowa, gdzie można poruszać ciałem chorego. Uważana jest za jeden z objawów schizofrenii, może być również wywołana za pomocą leków. Stan kataleptyczny może spowodować spowolnienie pracy serca i płuc. Z czym mieliśmy okazję się spotkać.

Z Gregiem wymieniliśmy się spojrzeniami.

- Jennifer – Sherlock ciągnął dalej – odkryła romans męża, jak również że ten chce ją zamordować. Aby nie dać satysfakcji mężowi, podrobiła własną śmierć. Inspektorze, przesłuchanie Jacka Wooda będzie tylko _formalnością_.

- Brawo, detektywie – za nami rozległ się kobiecy głos.

- Tendencyjne zachowanie emocjonalne, choć pomysł z własną śmiercią ciekawy, lecz oklepany. Nuda.

- On twierdzi co innego.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział trzeci:<strong> _kartka z pamiętnika_

*SH*

Rozwiązałem... Rozwiązaliśmy sprawę zaginionych zwłok, więc mogłem spokojnie przyglądać się poczynaniom mojego bliźniaka w celu _udomowienia się_. Wkrótce tego pożałowałem. Jak się okazało mamy z Willem nieco odmienne spojrzenie na klasykę muzyki. Gdzie dla mnie mistrzami są Bach i Mozart, to dla mojego brata _Jimi Hendrix _i _Kurt Cobain._ Kto to, przekonałem się niecałe dwie godziny później. Jak można tego słuchać, nie mówiąc już o myśleniu w czymś takim?

Nie była to jedyna rzecz, jakiej nie wiedziałem o Williamie.

On jadł – absurd, po tym nie da się myśleć. Bieganiem nazywał skakanie po budynkach, mostach i innych przeszkodach - ponoć pomaga myśleć... Nie jeździł taksówkami ani metrem – _biegał_ lub jeździł na swoim ścigaczu. Nie lubił garniturów – wolał jeansy, T-shirty, bluzy i skórzane kurtki, na co z Mycroftem nie mogliśmy przystać i zaowocowało kłótnią.

_Na wyścigi przekrzykiwaliśmy się z Mycroftem._

_Mycroft: Czy ty wiesz, co może się stać, jak będziesz paradował w tym czymś?_

_Ja: Czy ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie o modzie i stylu?_

_Mycroft: Nawet idioci połapią się, że nie jesteś Sherlockiem._

_Ja: Nie możesz publicznie pokazywać się jako ja w czymś takim._

_Mycroft: Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że tu jesteś._

_Ja: W przeciwieństwie do ciebie wiem jak się ubrać._

_Mycroft: Przypomnę ci, dlaczego tu jesteś._

_Ja: Przypomnę ci, jak się ubierałeś, zanim znalazłeś się w Stanach._

_Mycroft: Masz nam pomóc._

_Ja: Garnitur, świeża koszula..._

Co do orientacji nie byłem pewien. Will wydawał się brać pod uwagę uczucia, ale jego rejon pozostawał dla mnie tajemnicą. W praktyce nie widziałem go ani z kobietą, ani z mężczyzną, ale fakt, że szesnaście lat był na innym kontynencie, może wszystko tłumaczyć.

Uświadomiłem sobie, że tak właściwie nie znam przyczyny tej "przeprowadzki".

_Notatka:_ _dowiedzieć się, William Holmes, przeszłość._

- Wyłącz to! – nie wytrzymałem dłużej.

_Exit light  
>Enter night<br>Take my hand  
>We're off to never-never land[3]<em>

_Dość... Dość... Dość..._

Dopadłem drzwi od pokoju Johna/Willa.

_Dość... Dość..._

- Dość!

Obrzuciłem pokój spojrzeniem. William leżał na łóżku do reszty pochłonięty lekturą. Przybyło regałów z książkami, na biurku pojawiły się części od motocykla, a pod oknem stanął zestaw Hi-Fi – źródło hałasu.

- Co? Mówiłeś co... – przerwał spostrzegając wyraz mojej twarzy. Wyłączył ten ryk. – Sorki. Zaraz coś na to poradzę.

Ufając bratu zszedłem na dół. Przez pół godziny było cicho. Potem znowu hałas - inny. Poszedłem sprawdzić, co tym razem.

- Materiał dźwiękoszczelny – powiedział, zanim zdążyłem zapytać.

Poczułem się jak dzieciak i rzuciłem się do pomocy bratu przy budowaniu _twierdzy._

Zabawę… Bardzo ważne zadanie wyciszenia pokoju Willa przerwał nam Lestrade.

- Sherlock?

- Drugie piętro! – krzyknąłem, po czym uświadomiłem sobie…

_Shit. William. Lestrade. Mycroft. Fuck. _

Inspektor stanął jak wryty. Nie dziwię się, zobaczył mnie siedzącego na podłodze wśród narzędzi i pianki wygłuszającej. Tym niemniej był skonfundowany, widząc _Sherlocka Holmesa_ w dwóch wersjach.

- Greg, to jest William.

Poszło łatwiej niż z Johnem – Lestrade nie zadawał pytań.

- Po… Potrzebuję ciebie… was.

- Co masz?

- Morderstwo i list. Dość dziwny, prawdopodobnie od mordercy.

- Kto jest na miejscu? Tylko nie mów, że…

- Anderson – _a jednak on_.

_Mycroft. __Cholera._

- Nie możemy pojechać we dwóch – Will był szybszy. Zmienił marynarkę i koszulę na czarny T-shirt i skórę, na głowie zawiązał bandanę, w jednej ręce trzymał kask, a w drugiej kluczyki.

- Czemu? Szkoda czasu – powiedział Lestrade.

Z_gadzam się._

- Opowiesz mi w drodze.

_Nie zgadzam się._

- Nie pojadę z tobą w radiowozie.

- Pojedziesz – braciszek postanowił mi rozkazywać. – Samochód jest nieoznakowany.

*WH*

Jak się okazało, inspektor Lestrade nie zamierzał jeździć przepisowo. Nie narzekałem.

_Woo hoo!_

Jadąc z prędkością 100 km/h przez Londyn w godzinach szczytu, na miejsce dotarliśmy w niecałe 15 minut. Względnie nieźle, tym bardziej, że po drodze zabraliśmy Johna.

Srebrne BMW zatrzymało się przed O2Academy Brixton. Z samochodu wysiadł John, Sherlock i Lestrade. Mijali się wzrokiem – kłótnia.

- Przestańcie się na siebie dąsać, panienki. Lestrade, gdzie pacjent? – zapytałem, podkradając inspektorowi legitymację dla zabawy.

- Za mną – powiedział szorstko i wszedł do budynku.

Poszliśmy za nim. Na zewnątrz stali policjanci, w środku nie było żadnego. Obserwowałem wszystko dokładnie.

_Koncert: dzisiaj, 20: 30, „Metal All Stars". Drzwi, podłoga: włamanie. Ślady krwi: walka? Nope. Ślady ciągnięcia: przenoszenie ofiary._

Zatrzymaliśmy się na scenie. Gdzie idealnie po środku leżały zwłoki. John powstrzymał odruch wymiotny, w przeciwieństwie do kilku policjantów. Sherlock zajął się listem. Założyłem rękawiczki i podszedłem do ciała.

Był nagi. Ręce od palców do połowy bicepsów miał idealnie oskalpowane, jakby skóra stanowiła koszulkę. Z nogami było tak samo. Precyzyjnymi ruchami miał na tułowiu zrobione trzy nacięcia w kształcie Y, dokładnie jak przy sekcji. Jedyną różnicę stanowiły _niepochowane_ trzewia. Jelito grube ułożone w węża nieskończoności. Serce, wątroba i żołądek związane jelitem cienkim zaczęły stanowić całość. Płuca zostały wyjęte i mogły posłużyć jako znakomity przekrój na akademii medycznej.

_Chirurgiczna robota. Zero odcisków czy wskazówek, poza listem oczywiście._

Dla pewności zrobiłem kilka zdjęć. Zamieniliśmy się z bratem _stanowiskami_. Wziąłem kartkę do ręki. Zanim odczytałem tekst, obejrzałem wnikliwie papier.

_Makulaturowy, rok: '93. Wystrzępiony, delikatnie. Starannie wyrwana strona zeszytu (?). Atrament: pióro wieczne._

Treść była wstrząsająca.

_Poszedłem do kostnicy. Powietrze było ciężkie, wilgotne. Zbierało się na burzę. Na cmentarzu nie było żywej duszy. Otworzyłem drzwi prosektorium. Wszedłem do środka i znowu ogarnęło mnie to wspaniałe uczucie. Odrobina mroku, podniecenie, zapach rozkładającego się ciała, ekscytacja. Niezwykła mieszczanka doznań. „Dom, słodki dom." Wszystkie moje problemy odeszły w niepamięć. Odchyliłem prześcieradło i zacząłem przyglądać się zwłokom. Kobieta była w miarę__ młoda. Myślę, że miała mniej więcej trzydzieści – czterdzieści lat. Dotknąłem jej policzka. Był chłodny, ale delikatny. Oczy miała zamknięte. Wyglądała słodko, ale czegoś jej brakowało. Krwi._

_Nieświadomie wyciągnąłem nóż. Nachyliłem się nad zwłokami. To był impuls. Nie myślałem, co robię. Przejechałem ostrzem po jej gardle. Strużka krwi popłynęła po bladym ciele. Niezapomniany widok. „To jest to – byłem bardzo podniecony. – Piękne. Niezwykłe." Rozciąłem jej wargi. W jednej chwili stały się czerwone. Krew ciekła po policzku i kapała na podłogę. „A gdyby tak…" Odsunąłem prześcieradło bardziej. Odsłoniłem klatkę piersiową i brzuch. Precyzyjnie zrobiłem kilka symetrycznych cięć. Ostrze delikatnie rozcinało skórę i tkankę tłuszczową. Nie miałem problemów z przecięciem mięśni. Wszystko robiłem bardzo ostrożnie, aby nie naruszyć kości. Byłem z siebie zadowolony. Spokojnie usiadłem w kącie pomieszczenia i podziwiałem swoje dzieło. Artystyczny widok. Obnażone ciało zbroczone krwią, zachlapane prześcieradło, czerwone kałuże na podłodze. „Nie wierzę." Widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Wspaniały. Smutny, ale wspaniały. Wewnętrzny żal przelałem w tę robotę. Poczułem się lepiej. Przestałem myśleć o rodzinie i kłopotach. Byłem spokojny, zrelaksowany i jednocześnie podniecony._

*JW*

Niemiłosiernie kręciło mi się w głowie i ciągle próbowałem zwalczyć odruch wymiotny. Byłem na wojnie, ale ten obraz był makabryczny. Co innego wnętrzności rozerwane kulą, a co innego wyciągnięte z człowieka i ułożone obok niemal z namaszczeniem. Natomiast bliźniacy Holmes wyglądali, jakby byli w raju. Jednak wyraz twarzy Sherlock znacznie się zmienił. Willa też, gdy przeczytał notatkę.

- John, spojrzysz?

_Nie, Sherlocku, nie dzisiaj. Nie dam rady nawet otworzyć ust._

- Spokojnie, John, dasz radę. – William położył mi rękę na ramieniu.

Zebrałem się w sobie, wziąłem głęboki oddech i podszedłem do ciała.

_O matko!_

- Przyczyną śmierci był… było najprawdopodobniej wykrwawienie.

- Brawo, John. Bardziej wnikliwa analiza? – Will popatrzył na brata z politowaniem.

_Czyli to jest ten normalny Holmes._

- Ma na myśli rodzaj nacięć.

_Jednak nie jest normalny._

- Yyy… Skalpel? To… To są wprawione cięcia, których uczą na medycynie.

- Co sądzisz o tym?

Do rąk dostałem kartę znalezioną przy ciele. Zacząłem czytać. Gdy skończyłem, mój żołądek odmówił posłuszeństwa i postanowił zwrócić śniadanie.

-Nie dramatyzuj, John.

_O matko!_

- John, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Greg i wyprowadził mnie na zewnątrz.

Czekałem na bliźniaków jakieś dwadzieścia minut, w ciągu których doszedłem do siebie.

- Sekta?

- Wątpię. Jeszcze o takiej nie słyszałem.

- Ja też.

- Zemsta?

- Zbyt precyzyjne. Wygląda na seryjnego mordercę, ale…

- Ale nie ma reszty ofiar. Dokładnie.

W końcu mnie dostrzegli.

- Lepiej? – zapytał krótko Sherlock.

- Tak. Możemy wracać?

Will odjechał motorem, a my musieliśmy czekać na taksówkę.

*SH*

Zanim pojechałem na Baker Street, odstawiłem Jona do domu. Poradziłem Mary opiekę, na co skarciła mnie wzrokiem.

- Nie pytaj – powiedziałem tylko i podałem taksówkarzowi adres.

Na miejscu zastałem Willa kontynuującego wyciszanie swojego pokoju. Ściągnąłem marynarkę i zabrałem się do pomocy. Przez dłuższą chwilę (jakieś 2-3 godziny) pracowaliśmy w milczeniu. Między przycinaniem pianki a montowaniem jej na ścianę myślałem o tym, co zobaczyłem w O2Academy.

- Myślisz, że należałoby poinformować to tym Mycrofta? – spytał mnie Will.

- Nie, czemu tak sądzisz?

- Najprawdopodobniej jest to sprawa kogoś w rodzaju seryjnego mordercy.

- Jeśli jest to sprawa seryjnego mordercy, to Mycroft już o tym wie. Poza tym zwykły morderca nie wymyśliłby czegoś takiego sam.

- Co przez to rozumiesz?

- To, że jest to najciekawsza sprawa od blisko roku i z dużym prawdopodobieństwem zamieszany jest w to Moriarty.

- Lub ktoś równie _zły._

- Tego nie wiesz.

Przewróciłem oczami i dokręciłem panel wygłuszający okno. Will sprzątnął narzędzia i resztki pianki. Wtedy dostrzegłem pokrowiec na gitarę… Kłótnia jakoś sama się wywiązała.

- To po to wygłuszasz pokój.

- Możliwe. Przeszkadzał ci „hałas".

- I umiesz grać – dodałem z nutą ironii.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie wiem do czego służą struny.

- Nie mów, że elektryczna.

- A żebyś wiedział. Mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, a ty grasz jakby był osiemnasty.

- Twoje ubranie wygląda podobnie.

- Kwestę ubioru już rozważaliśmy. Powtarzasz się. W dodatku cały czas jeździsz taksówkami.

- Przynajmniej nie narażam własnego życia.

- Powiedział facet uganiający się za przestępcami.

- Zacząłeś troszczyć się o młodszego brata?

- Chłopcy spokój. – Rozmowę przerwała nam pani Hudson. – Ile wy macie lat, by się tak kłócić?

- Nie kłóciliśmy się.

‑ Twórczo dyskutowaliśmy.

‑ Więcej takich dyskusji i stracę mieszkanie.

Odeszła, zostawiwszy na biurku dwa kawałki ciasta. Spojrzałem na bliźniaka.

- Za dwie godziny pojedziesz do Bart's po wyniki sekcji. Ja muszę pomyśleć. Ciasto możesz zjeść – dodałem przed wyjściem z pokoju.

*WH*

- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał – powiedziałem dla zasady.

_Pojadę do Bart's, przy okazji wykonam kilka doświadczeń i osobiście przebadam próbki znalezione w O__2__Academy. Potem do Lestrade'a po raport i dossier. Znajdę krewnych ofiary i popytam. Ale mam jeszcze dwie godziny. To może by tak kilka solówek Angusa Younga? Yeap. A good choice._

Po zagraniu trzydziestu czterech utworów AC/DC wsiadłem na swoje Ducati i pognałem do Bart's. Nieco okrężną drogą – postanowiłem zapoznać się z Londynem. W szpitalu odnalazłem prosektorium, w którym zastałem sympatyczną kobietę.

_Regał: ludzie; teczka: Sherlock: powiązania: znajomi: Batr's: Molly Hooper. Bingo!_

- Witaj, Molly.

- Cze… cześć. Witaj, Sherlocku.

_Czy ten palant jeszcze niczego nie zauważył? Przecież ona widocznie, skrycie się w nim podkochuje. Oksymoron – nie można robić czegoś skrycie i widocznie. Stop. Wróć do rzeczywistości._

- Gdzie wyniki?

- Tu. Tutaj.

- Thanks. Mogę skorzystać z mikroskopu?

- Yyy… Tak, jasne. Oczywiście.

- Mógłbym jeszcze prosić cię o kawę?

- Tak, tak. Dwie kostki cukru, czarna. – Wyszła, nie czekając na moje „dziękuję".

Przeczytałem wyniki autopsji. Szczegółowo wpisywałem wszystkie detale do akt w Bibliotece. Ułożyłem tam też mapę myślową i zacząłem łączyć elementy układanki.

_Teczka: nowa; dokumenty: zeznania: świadkowie: sprzątaczka/ochroniarz/inspektor._

_Sprzątaczka: Alice Scott, lat 47, zatrudniona […], zauważyła ciało. Poinformowała ochroniarza._

_Ochroniarz: Victor Thomas, lat 34 […], zawiadomił policję._

_Inspektor: Gregory Lestrade, […] osobiście przyjechał na wezwanie. Powiadomił Sherlocka i Williama Holmesów._

_Nic. Nikt nie widział sprawców._

_Akta: autopsja: wyniki:_

_Phillips Martin, lat 26. Oskalpowane ciało […]. Przyczyna śmierci: utrata krwi. Obecność leków: brak._

_Oh my fucking God. Bez znieczulenia?!_

- Proszę – z tłoku myśli wyrwała mnie Molly. – Sherlocku, wszystko ok? Jesteś jakiś milszy.

- Tak, wszystko w porządku, ja tylko nie… - ugryzłem się w język. – To wszystko sprawka Johna. Powiedział, że mam być bardziej _uprzejmy._

- John… No tak.

Spędziłem jeszcze trzy godziny w laboratorium analizując próbki krwi, błota i kurzu. Krew należała tylko do ofiary. Błoto pochodziło z_ Royal Blackheath Golf Club_. A kurz był na scenie od tygodnia.

Przy wyjściu odebrałem od ochroniarza kask i skórę. Wsiałem na ścigacz i ruszyłem do Scotland Yardu. Przy Faringdon Streer utknąłem w korku, więc na Victoria Embankment jechałem ponad 140km/h, by nadrobić stracony czas. Okazało się to błędem.

_Pięknie. Zajebiście._

- Jechał pan z prędkością 144 km/h w terenie zabudowanym – przywitał mnie młody policjant. To o sto za dużo. Dokumenty poproszę.

_O fuck. Zostawiłem. W Bart's? Nie wziąłem ich z Baker Street. Kurwa._

- Nie mam – odpowiedziałem spokojnie. – Nie przy sobie. Zostawiłem w domu.

- Będzie mandat. Imię i nazwisko.

- Pouczenie?

- Imię i nazwisko – funkcjonariusz nie dawał za wygraną.

_Mycroft mnie zabije._

- Holmes. Sherlock.

Oczekiwałem na „Prawa jazdy też pan nie ma". Jednak usłyszałem:

- To jest 6 punktów karnych i 200 funtów.

_Skubaniec ma prawko._

Zapłaciłem i odetchnąłem z ulgą. Postanowiłem nie mówić braciom o zajściu. Starszy by się wściekł, a młodszy… W każdym razie żaden się nie dowie. Sherlock i tak nie jeździ, nie ma punktów karnych (nie wliczając w to moich) i nie grozi mu odebranie prawa jazdy.

Z mniejszą prędkością (100 km/h) pojechałem do Lestrade'a.

- Witaj… Sherlock? Will?

- Will. – Wskazałem ręką na ubranie. – Koszula. Ja mam białe. Sherlock całą resztę. Pomysł żony doktora.

Dostałem raport i akta Phillipsa. Przejrzałem w poszukiwaniu krewnych. Wszyscy, oprócz żony, nie żyli. Mieszkała przy Henry Road. Pojechałem popytać.

Tym razem nie powtórzyłem błędu i aby nie dać złapać się policji, zabrałem z Yardu przydatne urządzenie, które informuje innych policjantów, gdzie ich koledzy mają patrole, by nie pchać się w to samo miejsce. Potocznie nazywane CB z zastrzeżonymi częstotliwościami. Coś stworzonego dla mnie. Przez całą drogę uśmiechałem się jak głupi.

- Pani Phillips?

- Tak, to ja.

_Blondynka, koło trzydziestki. Uśmiechnięta: nie wie o śmierci męża._

- Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co pani robiła wczoraj koło godziny ósmej wieczorem.

- Nie rozumiem. Byłam z siostrą u rodziców.

_Ma alibi._

- Yhm… Przykro mi to mówić. Pani mąż został dziś rano znaleziony w O2Academy Brixton. Martwy.

Dziewczyna stała chwilę nie ruchomo, po czym rzuciła się na mnie i zaczęła płakać.

_Sentymenty._

Wprowadziłem ją do środka i zostałem chwilę, aż się uspokoi. W tym czasie dowiedziałem się, że Martin Phillips był budowniczym, pracował na czarno, miał wielu znajomych i przyjaciół, żadnych wrogów. Jego rodzice zginęli kilka lat temu w katastrofie lotniczej. Upewniwszy się, że dziewczyna sobie poradzi, pojechałem na Baker Street. Po drodze zahaczyłem o _Royal Blackheath Golf Club. _Ok, nie było po drodze, ale chciałem zobaczyć to miejsce.

Pole golfowe okazało się być zamknięte. Trwały prace renowacyjne. Odnalazłem kierownika klubu.

_Allan Johnson – po siedemdziesiątce, drogi garnitur, zegarek: Rolex, brak konfliktów z prawem._

- Mogę zobaczyć księgę gości, stałych klientów i członków klubu?

- Oczywiście panie Holmes – zdziwiłem się jego uprzejmością.

Zacząłem przerzucać kartki zeszytu.

_Lukas Adams, Jacob Bell, Andrew Gunn, Mycroft Holmes…_

_Braciszek lubi pograć w golfa. Kto by pomyślał. I do tego członek klubu. Ciekawe, czy Sherlock o tym wie, czy też Mycroft postanowił się ukrywać?_

Rozbawiony wróciłem do czytania listy. Tylko jedno nazwisko zwróciło moją uwagę. Jedyne kobiece: Katherine Red. Po chwili zastanowienia poprosiłem o kopię wszystkich dokumentów. A że moje nazwisko brzmiało _Holmes, _nie było żadnego problemu, w końcu Mycroft zostawiał tutaj co miesiąc pokaźną sumę pieniędzy.

Pokręciłem się jeszcze motorem po mieście, testując nowy system ostrzegania przed glinami. Nie miałem nic więcej do zrobienia i w rezultacie trafiłem na Baker Street.

- Już wróciłeś?

- Nie było mnie sześć godzin – ale sądząc po stanie pokoju, Sherlock nie ruszył się przez ten czas z miejsca.

*SH*

- Musiałem pomyśleć.

W rzeczywistości wykonałem trzy telefony, wysłałem dwadzieścia siedem wiadomości i nakrzyczałem na panią Hudson, ale nieobecność Willa przegapiłem.

- Masz coś dla mnie? – spytałem z niecierpliwością.

- Raport od Grega, wyniki od Molly i kilka próbek – powiedział na jednym wdechu.

- To wszystko? – Intuicja podpowiadała mi, że coś ukrywa, choć nie dopatrzyłem się po nim żadnej z oznak kłamstwa.

_Gesty w normie, brak wymuszonego kontaktu wzrokowego._

- Nope. Pojeździłem trochę po Londynie i wpadłem do żony ofiary. Zmartwiła się wiadomością o śmierci męża. Rozpłakała się, a nawet postanowiła wypłakać się na moim ramieniu.

Wyobraźnia podsunęła mi obraz brata z tą kobietą topiących smutki w opakowaniu lodów, więc aby się nie zaśmiać, zapytałem:

- I?

- Oh, ale ty jesteś naiwny. Myślisz, że podam ci wszystko na tacy? – powiedział i zaczął kierować się do drzwi. – Wiedziałeś, że Mycroft jest entuzjastą golfa?

Poszedł do siebie, zostawiając mnie w ogólnej konsternacji.

_Mycroft i golf? Skąd on to wie? Oh! Czemu nie powiedział wszystkiego? To oznacza wojnę._

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Rywalizacja z Willem zawsze przynosiła intrygujące rezultaty. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że wiedział więcej ode mnie. Dodatkowo nie mogłem pójść do Bart's, przepytać żonę i (najprawdopodobniej) na pole golfowe.

_Damn it._

Przejrzałem raport policyjny i wyniki sekcji. Przyczepiłem je do ściany nad kanapą. Usiadłem do mikroskopu w kuchni, bo jak na razie nic innego nie mogłem zrobić – William zablokował mi pole manewru.

_Hmm… Błoto, ziemia. Specjalnie nawożona, pod pole golfowe. Przeglądam w Pałacu Umysłu wszystkie próbki z pól golfowych w Londynie. Royal Blackheath Golf Club. Dalej. Krew…_

Po przebadaniu zawartości probówek i szalek Petriego wyszedłem zaczerpnąć pomocy od mojej sieci bezdomnych. Wiggins jak w wielu przypadkach okazał się być najlepszym kandydatem. Posłałem go do klubu golfowego po spis graczy i odwiedzających. Sam poszedłem znaleźć znajomych Phillipsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział czwarty:<strong> _ona_

*JW*

Wpadniesz na Baker Street? S.H.

Jestem w pracy. John

Więc przyjdę. S.H.

Sherlock, nie możesz wszędzie włazić od tak sobie. John

Będę za 42 minuty. S.H.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, że chodzi o „Sprawę z pamiętnikiem" sprzed dwóch dni. W kolejce było jeszcze kilku pacjentów i nie miałem czasu myśleć, co było aż tak pilnego, by Sherlock musiał fatygować się do kliniki.

Po równo czterdziestu dwóch minutach okazało się, że to nie Sherlock.

- John, naucz się rozróżniać inicjały. Sherlock podpisuje się SH od drugiego imienia i nazwiska. Ja używam pierwszego imienia i nazwiska, oddzielając litery kropkami.

- Chyba nie bardzo rozumiem – zadanie pojęcia, co Holmes miał na myśli, mnie przerosło. Na co mój rozmówca przewrócił oczami.

- Moje pełne imię to Sherlock William Benedict Holmes.

- Czemu ciebie nazywają William?

- Jak byliśmy mali rodzice rozróżniali nas po tym, jak się do siebie zwracaliśmy – nadal nie rozumiałem. – Ale ja nie w tej sprawie. Co wiesz o Katherine Red?

- Najzupełniej nic. A kto to?

- Właśnie nie wiem. Trafiłem na to nazwisko podczas zbierania informacji do sprawy tego morderstwa.

- I jak wam idzie śledztwo? –Wzdrygnąłem się na wspomnienie tego paskudztwa.

- Ja utknąłem, Sherlock tak samo.

_Myślałem, że pracujecie razem._

- Prawie – odpowiedział Will, jakby czytał mi w myślach. – Lekkie współzawodnictwo.

Wilton's Music Hall.

Weź ze sobą Willa

Wiem, że jest u ciebie. SH

Jestem w pracy. John

Za 5 minut kończysz. SH

Co tym razem? John

Jak się spodziewałem, odpowiedzi nie było.

- Kolejne ciało, kolejna kartka – Will podzielił się informacją.

- Tobie to przynajmniej napisał…

- Nie oczekiwałbym tego po Sherlocku. Lestrade wysłał mi wiadomość.

_Aha._

Wychodząc, natrafiliśmy na taksówkę, w której czekał na nas Sherlock. W drodze panowała cisza. Słowa „prawie" i „lekkie współzawodnictwo" nie oddawały stanu rzeczy. Niemniej jednak wszystko zmieniło się po przyjeździe na miejsce zbrodni. Kolejna sala koncertowa.

- O, widzę, że teraz mamy dwóch świrów – powitała nas Donovan. - Skąd go wytrzasnąłeś?

- Zabawne. To jest William. – W całym zamieszaniu zapomnieliśmy, że obecność bliźniaka ma być utajniona.

Weszliśmy do środka. Dla mnie wszystko wyglądało tak samo jak poprzednim razem. Bliźniacy mieli odmienne zdanie do mojego.

- Ślady, krew, błoto. Jest odcisk.

- Kobieta, koło trzydziestki. Samotna.

- Wnętrzności ułożone schematycznie.

- Ale inaczej. Spójrz na dwunastnicę. Wcześniej była niewyjęta. Jelito grube robi wokół niej okrąg, a cienkie ułożone jest w spiralę, na której rozkrojony jest żołądek.

- Wątroba w przekroju. Interesujące, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem takiej świeżej.

Gdy Holmesowie wymieniali spostrzeżenia, ja próbowałem wyrównać oddech i pokonać mdłości.

- Zadziwiające – to była Sally – jak obecność ich dwóch może przyspieszyć oględziny miejsca zbrodni.

- Tak – zgodziłem się – ale to dwa razy więcej problemów poza miejscem znalezienia zwłok.

- Ten sam papier, rok 1993 – doleciało nas od strony martwej kobiety. – Kartki dobrze zachowane. Równo wydarte, obstawiam zeszyt. Ten sam autor, choć charakter pisma nieco się zmienił. Spory odstęp czasowy, jakieś 2 lata sądząc po atramencie…

- On jest inny – powiedziała sierżant, patrząc z intrygą na Williama. – Jest w nim mniej… psychopaty…

- John! Spojrzysz?

- Sherlocku, nie dam rady.

- Przeczytaj chociaż notatkę – powiedział Will, jakby była różnica między widzieć to a czytać o tym. – Ponoć znasz się na ludziach.

_We wrześniu poczułem naprawdę silną rządzę krwi – świeżej, soczystej krwi. Przez cztery dni chodziłem niespokojny, roztrzęsiony. Nie mogłem zebrać myśli. Nie wystarczało mi zwykłe chodzenie na cmentarz i do prosektorium. Potrzebowałem nowego doznania. Dwa tygodnie po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego udało mi się złapać zająca. Chwyciłem go za kark, podniosłem do góry i zacząłem się mu badawczo przyglądać. „Nie lubię zwierząt." W jego czarnych ślepiach dało się wyczytać przerażenie. Był sparaliżowany ze strachu. Przestał wykonywać jakiekolwiek ruchy. Dokładnie słyszałem bicie jego serca. Postanowiłem skrócić jego cierpienie. Wyciągnąłem finkę i kolejny raz poczułem to wspaniałe podniecenie. Za każdym razem było wyjątkowe. Przy każdym poruszeniu nożem wyczuwałem je w powietrzu. Było w każdym kawałku mojego ciała. Przepełniony byłem podnieceniem pomieszanym z ekscytacją, szczęściem, ekstazą i adrenaliną._

_Przysunąłem rękę bliżej jego szyi. Delikatnie, delektując się każdym ruchem, zacząłem rozcinać skórę. Precyzyjnie, aby nie uszkodzić mięśni. Zając wydał z siebie dziwny, przenikliwy dźwięk. Znalazłem miejsce, w którym znajdowała się tętnica. Jednym, szybkim ruchem odciąłem dopływ krwi do mózgu. Po kilku sekundach zwierz przestał dawać oznaki życia. Ręce miałem czerwone. Zabrałem się do dalszego rozcinania. Przesunąłem ostrzem wzdłuż tułowia, cały czas uważając na mięśnie. Później rozciąłem skórę na kończynach oraz wokół szyi. Z namaszczeniem ją zdjąłem, zostawiając widoczne wszystkie wnętrzności i mięśnie. Rozciągnąłem ją obok reszty ciała. Nożem podważyłem jelita. Wyciągnąłem je i położyłem w idealnym kole dookoła futra. Starannie wyjmowałem resztę trzewi. Największe trudności miałem z wyciągnięciem serca, nie naruszając klatki piersiowej i płuc. Następnie rzetelnie wyczyściłem szkielet z mięśni i ścięgien. Głowę zostawiłem w nienaruszonym stanie._

*SH*

_Yippee-ki-yay. To lepsze niż gwiazdka! Seryjny morderca i to nie byle jaki._

Opanowałem się, aby nie pokazywać emocji, radosnych emocji. Nawet ja wiedziałem, że nie byłyby mile widziane w takiej scenerii.

- Chyba mamy seryjnego mordercę – powiedziałem, siląc się na obojętny ton.

- Na to wygląda – Greg Lestrade stanął przy mnie i spojrzał na ciało.

- Will idziemy. Potrzebuję sekcji jak najszybciej i analizy próbek. – powiedziałem do inspektora.

Jeffrey Greg bez słowa oddał mi dowody, których było niebywale mało. Chwyciłem brata za ramię i pośpieszyłem do taksówki, zapominając o Johnie.

- Poradzi sobie – powiedział Will w taksówce. – Wiele razy go zostawiałeś.

- Tak? Nie przypominam sobie… Skąd wiesz?

- W dużym przeciwieństwie do ciebie rozmawiam z ludźmi, a nie tylko przepytuję ich.

- Jesteś starszy, rozsądniejszy…

Samochód wypełnił nasz śmiech. De facto żaden z nas nie był _odpowiedzialny_, co potwierdził fakt, że pojechaliśmy obaj do Bart's, do Molly. Powiedzieć, że patolog zdziwiła się widokiem nas/mnie dwóch, to mało.

- Tylko spokojnie – sytuację zaczął ratować William. – Po pierwsze jestem Will, jego brat bliźniak. Po drugie moja wizyta w Wielkiej Brytanii jest poufna. Po trzecie potrzebujemy na cito sekcji zwłok tej pani i dostęp do labu.

Moim zdaniem poradził sobie świetnie, ale Molly Hooper ciągle stała jak posąg.

- To Will był tutaj dwa dni temu, więc miałaś okazję go poznać.

_Nie będzie łatwo._

- John też nic nie wiedział – spróbowałem jeszcze raz.

- Molly, sekcja – wtrącił Will. Podziałało.

Poszliśmy do laboratorium i na czas przebywania w Bart's zawiesiliśmy broń. Podzieliliśmy się próbkami po równo.

*WH*

Właśnie skończyliśmy analizować próbki z Wilton's Music Hall. Wymieniliśmy się z Sherlockiem wynikami i każdy z nas udał się do swojego uniwersum myślowego. On do Pałacu Umysłu (skromność), ja do Biblioteki.

_Staję przy biurku, gdzie leżą pokładane dokumenty dotyczące aktualnej sprawy. Dokładam nowe._

_Teczka: nowa; dokumenty: dowody._

_Porównuję. Błoto – takie same. Krew – inna, brak zbieżności i pokrewieństwa. Punkt wspólny: Royal Blackheath Golf Club._

_Notatka: wysłać Lestrade'owi kopię nazwisk z klubu golfowego._

_Nakładam na siebie obrazy obu ciał. Mam cię! Inne cięcia._

_Czytam opis autopsji._

_Forrester Monica, lat 31. Ciało […]. Przyczyna śmierci: utrata krwi. Obecność leków: brak._

_Biorę dossier denatki._

_Forrester Monica, lat 31. Płeć: kobieta. Zawód: neurochirurg. Rodzice:…_

_Zaznaczam info o zawodzie._

_Kładę koło siebie akta Phillipsa i Forrester. Powiązania: brak._

_Wybrani z przypadku? Wątpię._

- Przyniosłam wam kawy.

- Dzięki Molly. – Sherlock nie odezwał się słowem. Wziął kubek i tylko skinął głową w akcie uznania.

_Palant._

- Nie wiem, jak on, ale ja już pójdę. Gdyby się naprzykrzał napisz. – Ale wiedziałem, że nie napisze. Za bardzo polubiła _wysokofunkcjonującego socjopatę_.

Dopiero przy wyjściu zauważyłem, że cały ten czas byłem w spodniach dresowych. Do kliniki Johna się _przebiegłem_ i nie planowałem wizyty w Wilton's Music Hall. Postanowiłem odwiedzić rodzinę i kilkoro znajomych panny Forrester. Co mi szkodziło? Ubrany sportowo już byłem.

Zaprogramowałem _mapę_ i po drodze myślałem.

_Mieszkali w innych częściach miasta. Chodzili do innych szkół. Sprawdzę, gdzie robili zakupy. Co jadali i gdzie. Jakie odwiedzali kluby, kina, teatry, wszystko. Musi być choć jeden cholerny punkt wspólny. Pozostają jeszcze kartki z pamiętnika…_

*SH*

_Wychodzę z pokoju z ciałem Martina Phillipsa i zaglądam do sali z Monicą Forrester. Po raz piąty oglądam to samo ciało. Nie dostrzegam nic nowego, wszystko jest tak samo, jak napisała Molly. Wychodzę. Idę długim korytarzem do audytorium, by zrecenzować treść pamiętnika._

_Moim oczom ukazuje się chłopak w wieku od 16 do 18 lat. Na podstawie zapisków wyciągam wnioski: zaburzenia psychiczne, deficyt lęku i cierń psychopatyczny. Zauważam zmiany osobowości typu psychopatycznego i skłonności antyspołeczne oraz hipomanię. Intrygujący obraz człowieka…_

- Gdzie John?

- Nie było go tu – odpowiada zmieszana patolog.

- No to William, mniejsza z tym…

- Wyszedł, jakieś półtorej, dwie godziny temu. Właściwie też powinnam już iść.

Zrozumiałem aluzję, nie było ciężko. Była piąta po południu, Molly godzinę temu skończyła pracę. Ubrałem płaszcz i wyszedłem.

Na Baker Street nikogo nie było. To znaczy Willa nie było, a pani Hudson sprzątała na dole. Stałem chwilę nieruchomo w salonie. Płaszcz położyłem… Nie zapisałem tej informacji. Nieważne. Wziąłem skrzypce i zacząłem komponować nową symfonię. Perfekcyjną koegzystencję zakłócił Will wbiegający po schodach.

- Co ty masz? – zapytałem _lekko_ zdziwiony, gdy zza mojego bliźniaka wyszedł mały, biały, futrzany zwierz z czarną łatką na ogonie.

- Kot. Przyplątał się do mnie, kiedy biegłem po jednym z dachów. Nie chciał się odczepić, a próbowałem wielu sposobów. Uwierz.

- Nie będę z tym czymś dzielił mieszkania – smyczkiem wskazałem na _to coś._

- Jemu to powiedz. – Will właśnie nalewał mleka do miseczki. – A poza tym nazywa się Scar – dodał urażony.

Możliwości _zwrotu_ nie było i to włochate coś, _Scar_, musiało z nami zostać. Za najwygodniejszą rzecz w mieszkaniu uznał mój płaszcz, a z pudła na dokumentację zrobił toaletę. Szczęście, że spał z moim braciszkiem i nie próbował się do mnie łasić.

Zauważyłem pewne podobieństwo charakterów. Na pewno był wścibski, bo za każdym razem, gdy szedłem do łazienki, on właził za mną. Nie pozostawał dłużny w kwestii złośliwości – kilka podartych koszul i dwie podrapane ręce, moje. Wszystko w ciągu 24 godzin.

*WH*

Przyznaję się, kociak był słodki, ale po pierwszej nocy miałem go dość. Przyszedł do mnie do łóżka, wcześniej obudził drapaniem w drzwi. Nie dość, że zajął praktycznie połowię mojego łóżka, to zostawił po sobie ślad w postaci 17… nie, 21 zadrapań na moim brzuchu. Aby odreagować, rano zafundowałem mu pobudkę w stylu Iron Maiden i zwycięskim krokiem zszedłem na dół na śniadanie. Dałem radę wpakować Sherlockowi do układu pokarmowego cały tost.

Po jedzeniu obowiązkowo parkour. Przez chwilę wahałem się zostawiać bliźniaka i kota razem. Przeważył argument: _przecież nie zrobią sobie krzywdy…_ Po dwugodzinnym bieganiu wstąpiłem do sklepu zrobić zakupy, o których Sherlock nie pamiętał. Do wieczora żyliśmy w błogiej ciszy… To znaczy Sherlock grał na skrzypcach, ja czytałem nowy podręcznik praw fizyki przy akompaniamencie Linkin Park. Scar wybrał spokojniejszy gatunek muzyczny.

Sielski nastrój przerwał Lestrade z kolejną ofiarą.

Dotarliśmy – Sherlock taksówką, ja motorem (_zapamiętać: w garniturze nie jeździ się wygodnie_) – do Apollo Victoria Theatre.

_Notatka: zbieżność miejsc – sale koncertowe._

Ofiarą tym razem był Francis Payne, znaleziony pół godziny temu przez jednego z muzyków. Wszystko wskazywałoby na analogię, ale ciało znowu wyglądało inaczej.

Kończyny były nienaruszone. Tym razem oskalpowana była głowa. Cała. Jelita pocięte na równe kawałki, rozdzielone na cienkie i grube. Wątroba i serce leżały nad ułożonymi w rządkach po dziewięć kawałkami jelit. Płuca wyły wewnątrz.

Obejrzałem miejsce wokół. Ponownie błoto, krew i kolejny kawałek pamiętnika.

_- Co żeś powiedział? Odpowiadaj, jak cię pytam!_

_- Ja cię, gówniarzu, nauczę szacunku! Marsz na górę, do swojego pokoju!_

_Zanim wszedł na schody uderzył matkę w twarz. Tego było za wiele. _

_- Nie dotykaj jej! Nie dotykaj jej! Nie dotykaj jej! Nie dotykaj jej! – wrzeszczałem, aż dostałem chrypy. – Rozumiesz? Nie dotykaj jej!_

_- Ty, szczeniaku niewychowany! Już do pokoju! Zaraz nauczę cię dyscypliny!_

_W pokoju ojciec stał na szeroko rozstawionych nogach z pasem w ręku i dyszał ciężko. _

_- Jeszcze raz odezwiesz się do mnie w taki sposób, pożałujesz tego, smarkaczu! – Zamachnął się i niesłychanie mocno uderzył mnie skórzanym pasem. Nie ugiąłem się, mimo że bolało jak diabli. – Czemu nie byłeś w szkole? Odpowiadaj! – Ponownie przeciągnął mi pasem po ramionach. Nie patrzył, gdzie celuje._

_Gdy zaszło słońce, wziąłem prysznic. Poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Wyciągnąłem z szafy czyste spodnie i włożyłem je. Do paska przypiąłem finkę. Zmieniłem również koszulkę. Koło północy poszedłem do lasu. Potykałem się o wystające korzenie i gałęzie. Oczy miałem spuchnięte od płaczu. Nikt mnie nie widział i nie musiałem udawać twardziela, być wzorem dla braci. Nie musiałem przeciwstawiać się ojcu. Mogłem dać upust emocjom. Zacząłem krzyczeć. Wrzeszczałem tak głośno, że po dwóch minutach rozbolało mnie gardło. Piekło, paliło. Chciałem włożyć sobie rękę do przełyku. Skrócić cierpienie. Położyłem się pod jakimś krzakiem. Noc była chłodna. Na szczęście nowa kurtka dobrze chroniła przed zimnem. _

_Rano wstałem obolały i uświadomiłem sobie, że ojciec z matką pewnie sobie flaki wypruwają. Ruszyłem biegiem do domu. Nie cieszyłem się z tego powodu, ale miałbym większe problemy, gdybym wrócił jeszcze później._

_- Gdzie ty się, cholera, podziewałeś? Matka się martwi, czy ci się nic nie stało coś złego, a ty po prostu, spokojnie spacerujesz? – Podniósł pas do góry. Wiedziałem, że dostanę lanie, bez względu jak dobrą wymówkę wymyślę._

_On mnie nie słuchał. Wpadł w szał. Bił mocniej niż zwykle. Plecy bolały mnie przez kolejne trzy dni, a blizny mam do dziś. Tego dnia go znienawidziłem. Zanim wyszedł do pracy, zdążył wyładować resztki swej złości na matce. Nawrzeszczał na nią, że powinna lepiej mnie pilnować, interesować się, co jej syn robi w nocy. Czym niby ona zawiniła? To była przecież tylko moja wina. Swoją drogą, on też mógł mnie lepiej „pilnować". Na koniec uderzył ją pasem po plecach. Matka padła na kolana. Płakała zgięta w pół._

_- Nienawidzę cię! – krzyknąłem. Tylko to mi pozostało. – Nienawidzę cię! Kiedyś cię zabiję! Zobaczysz!_

Zrobiło mi się go żal. Nie powinno, bo to psychopata, ale mimo wszystko zrobiło. Ten fragment pokazywał prawdopodobną przyczynę i byłby niezwykle ważny dla psychoanalityka.

Sherlock był dziwnie pobudzony, a ekscytacja mieszała się z moralnością.

_Dostał kolejny kawałek zabójcy. _

Też się cieszyłem. Przeszłość jest bardzo ważna, aby ustalić przebieg wypadków. A rozwiązywanie zagadek jest o wiele ciekawsze niż esemesowanie z bratem na ich temat.

Wynik sekcji znałem, zanim dostaliśmy go od Molly. W drodze do Bart's zajechałem do Yardu po akta Francisa Payne'a. W laboratorium Sherlock uparcie siedział nad próbkami, lecz nic nie wskazywało, by znalazł jakiś ślad. Zacząłem studiować dossier denata. Skończyłem po trzydziestu minutach, podobnie jak bliźniak.

- Błoto z tego samego pola golfowego. Krew tylko ofiary. Znalazłem jeszcze pyłki z Kensington Gardens – podzielił się informacjami.

- Francis Payne, lat 29. Weterynarz z zawodu, mieszkał z mamą. Ojciec nie żyje. Spotykał się z kobieta imieniem Natalie Miller. W zestawieniu z poprzednimi ofiarami żadnego powiazania. Inny bank, ubezpieczyciel – odwdzięczyłem się. Przejrzałem ponownie jego akta. – Wzrost: 177 cm. Waga: 71,5 kg. Rozmiar buta: 42.

*SH*

Informacje szybko przepływały przez moją głowę. Wyłowiłem najpotrzebniejsze.

_Odcisk buta w Wilton's Music Hall, rozmiar: 42. Rozmiar buta Payne'a: 42._

- W takim razie kto zabił Payne'a? – William również skojarzył fakty.

- Nie wiem. Czy któreś z nich było członkiem Royal Blackheath Golf Club?

- Na pewno nie pod swoim nazwiskiem. Lestrade sprawdza możliwość podania fałszywej tożsamości w klubie.

Nie spodziewałem się, że Will dał listę członków klubu do analizy. Wigginsowi nie udało się jej zdobyć.

Wróciliśmy na Baker Street. Widok zastany w salonie zmroził nam krew w żyłach. Papiery rozrzucone po całym pokoju, kilka pobitych probówek w kuchni i podrapane fotele. Rzuciłem się na futrzaka.

- Nie dotkniesz go. – Poczułem opór. William trzymał mnie za koszulę.

Spojrzałem na bestię siedzącą na laptopie. Wymieniliśmy nienawistne spojrzenia.

- Na Boga – do pokoju weszła pani Hudson. – Chłopcy, mówiłam wam, byście nie roznieśli mi mieszkania.

- To nie my tylko Scar – rzuciłem oskarżycielsko.

- Macie kotka – właśnie dojrzała kreaturę zalegającą mój notebook – jakie to słodkie. Daliście mu coś do jedzenia.

Cisza. Will przeczesał ręką włosy, a ja utkwiłem oczy w bardzo interesujący punkt na suficie.

- Biedaczek. Nic dziwnego, że jest taki rozdrażniony.

Jak się okazało regularne karmienie kota poskramiało jego potencjał niszczenia wszystkiego w zasięgu łapy.

*JW*

Kolejny nudny dzień w klinice poprzedziły nocny koszmar i poranna sprzeczka. Obudziłem się zlany potem. Najpierw przyśnił mi się Afganistan, jedna z misji, potem ciała poległych przyjaciół zmieniły się w trupy z wyciągniętymi wnętrznościami. Mój krzyk zbudził Mary.

- John, wszystko w porządku?

_Nic nie jest w porządku!_

- Kochanie, spokojnie. To był tylko zły sen.

_Cholerny koszmar._

- Znowu prześladuje cię Afganistan? – Zaczęła gładzić mnie po plecach.

_Żeby tylko…_

- Może znowu powinieneś chodzić do psychologa?

- Nie, nie chcę – powiedziałem krótko, nie chcąc sprzeczki.

Wstałem z łóżka i poszedłem do kuchni. Do budzika została jeszcze godzina, mogłem ją przeleżeć i udawać, że wszystko ok, albo zacząć szykować się do pracy. Zaparzyłem kawę, zrobiłem kanapki dla siebie i Mary. Spakowałem czystą koszulę do plecaka. Przez pół godziny siedziałem bez słowa w kuchni.

- Idziesz dzisiaj do Sherlocka? – zapytała Mary, próbując przezwać przytłaczającą ciszę.

- Nie wiem. Nie, nie chcę.

- John, coś się stało? Pokłóciliście się?

- On ma sprawę.

- Zazdrosny o Willa? – Mary nie odpuszczała.

- Co? Nie, obaj są równie nieznośni. Will może bardziej uprzejmy, ale nadal nie znośny.

- Więc co jest grane?

- Ta sprawa – zawahałem się. Mary czekała w milczeniu. – Chyba mnie przerasta. Bliźniacy chcą mojej pomocy, ale to za wiele. Te ciała. Oba zmasakrowane. Oskalpowane, wypatroszone. Do tego te listy, kartki z pamiętnika.

- Jak chcesz, mogę pójść z tobą.

- Nigdzie nie idę.

- Chcesz przegapić taką interesującą sprawę? – Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. – Pojdę z tobą.

Spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony.

- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. To nie jest widok dla damy.

- Oboje dobrze wiemy, że nie jestem damą. Chcę pójść, to pójdę.

- Nie! Nie zgadzam się. Jesteś w ósmym miesiącu ciąży!

- I?

- I nie możesz narażać siebie i dziecka! Nie możesz! Tak samo, jak nie możesz strzelać do moich przyjaciół! Do nikogo!

- Nie miałam wyjścia, wiedziałam…

Wyszedłem z domu, trzaskając drzwiami. Pojechałem rowerem do kliniki. W pracy nie mogłem przestać myśleć o Mary, bliźniakach i ciałach. Po południu zajrzałem na Baker Street. Zły wybór, jak się potem przekonałem.

- Witaj, John – przywitał mnie William. – Źle spałeś?

- Kłótnia z Mary? – dołączył Sherlock.

- Kłótnia była rano, w nocy… koszmar?

- Ah, racja.

Nie mam zielonego, skąd oni wzięli te informacje, ale humoru mi nie poprawili. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nazbyt szczegółowo streścili wydarzenia z Apollo Victoria Theatre, z dokładnością co do słowa przytoczyli kolejny fragment pamiętnika.

- Możecie skończyć!

W odpowiedzi usłyszałem ciche „meow". _Sherlock?_ Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że Holmesowie mają kota.

- Kolejny eksperyment?

W tym samym momencie padło:

- Nie.

- Tak.

- Sherlocku, co zrobiłeś temu niewinnemu kotu?

- Ja nic. To William próbuje sprawdzić, jak szybko dostanę szału.

Z miny Willa wyczytałem, że Sherlock _lekko _koloryzuje sytuację.

- Przybłąkał się – sprostował. – I nazywa się Scar.

Biała kulka zaczęła łasić się do moich nóg. Schyliłem się, żeby odwzajemnić dotyk. Kolejny błąd tego dnia. Scar okazał się mieć dużo wspólnego z charakterem Holmesów. Pozostawił na mojej dłoni kilka czerwonych pasków. Ponowił atak, a jego pazurki zaczepiły się o mój sweter.

- Co z Mary?

- Pokłóciliśmy się – powiedziałem do obu, ponieważ nie byłem pewien, który zadał pytanie. – Chciała udać się na kolejne miejsce zbrodni. Nie zgodziłem się.

- Czemu? – zapytał Will.

_Ponoć obaj są tacy mądrzy. Widocznie nie idzie to w parze z odpowiedzialnością. Chociaż Mycroft…_

- Ona jest w ciąży. Czy ty rozumiesz, co to znaczy? Ma dziecko, musi się nim opiekować. A nie latać po mieście w poszukiwaniu zwłok, drastycznie potraktowanych zwłok. – Pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi zorientowałem się, że mówię do Willa a nie do Sherlocka. Lecz on chyba nie przejął się moim tonem.

- Zapominasz, John, że to Mary. – Sherlockowi zachciało się bronić brata. – Twoja żona.

- No właśnie, moja żona – zaznaczyłem ostatnie dwa słowa.

- Wie, co robi – dodał Will, bliźniacy stworzyli wspólną ofensywę.

- Skąd TY możesz o tym wiedzieć?

- Jakby ci to powiedzieć… Sherlock powiedział, że zamknąłeś temat przeszłości swojej żony.

Patrzyłem na Williama pytającym wzrokiem, nie wiedząc, czy chcę usłyszeć następne słowa.

- Wystarczy ci, jak powiem, że spotkałem ją kiedyś na Harvardzie?

W głowie toczyłem zaciętą walkę, czy wypytać Mary więcej o to zdarzenie, czy ciągnąć ten temat z Willem, czy zostawić niewiadome.

- Tak – odłożyłem decyzję na później. – Nie!

- Nic mi nie mówiłeś – wtrącił się Sherlock.

Pół sekundy później dowiedziałem się, kto ma najgroźniejsze spojrzenie z braci Holmesów. Will potraktował bliźniaka takim wzrokiem, że ten skurczył się w sobie. Przysięgłem sobie, nigdy nie denerwować tego Holmesa i każdego innego dla bezpieczeństwa.

- Nie było okazji.

Zostawiłem geniuszy na polu walki i zrobiłem taktyczny odwrót, gdyż prawdopodobieństwo wybuchu III wojny światowej zawisło w powietrzu. Nie chcąc wracać do Mary, aby na nią nie nawrzeszczeć, umówiłem się z Gregiem na piwo. Następna zła decyzja.

/- … problem… Oczywiście... Co tym razem?... Gdzie?... Będę za 25 minut.

Po tonie rozmowy wywnioskowałem, że nie było to zaproszenie na kawę. Jakaś część mnie wiedziała, o co chodzi.

- Coś nie tak?

- Kolejne ciało – odpowiedział szybko, pisząc na telefonie. – W Roundhouse. Jedziesz?

_Jak ja siebie nienawidzę. Po co ci to, Johnie Watsonie? Po co?_

- Jasne.

Pięć minut po nas na miejscu pojawili się Sherlock i William. Detektyw-konsultant i jego brat geniusz-bliźniak.

*SH*

Pieski Lestrade'a potulnie czekały na nasze przybycie. Powodem mógł być widok ciała w środku, ale nie wnikałem. Zanim weszliśmy do budynku, z Willem obejrzeliśmy teren wokół. Następnie wejścia i korytarze, scenę na końcu.

- Zauważam pewną analogię – odezwał się Will, zanim zaczęliśmy sprawdzać ciało.

- Tak, morderca…

- Lub mordercy wybierają najbardziej znane miejsca muzyczne.

- I umieszczają wcześniej przygotowanego denata dokładnie na środku sceny.

- A fragmenty pamiętnika układają w odległości czterech stóp od lewej ręki.

- Skoro jest ich kilku – zauważyłem – to czemu pamiętnik należy do jednej osoby?

- Mam na to kilka teorii. Pierwsza: współpracują, jakaś szajka, gang, może mafia. Druga: całość koordynowana przez jedną osobę. Trzecia: wolny strzelec podkładający te kartki dla rozrywki.

_Pierwsze odpada. Drugie być może. Trzecie prawdopodobne._

Podszedłem do zwłok.

_Inne cięcia. Brak skóry na tułowiu. Ręce, głowa, nogi w stanie nienaruszonym. Wyjęte płuca. To by było na tyle, jeżeli chodzi o ślady. Właśnie, nie ma błota._

- Błoto – powiedziałem pod nosem.

- Widzę – podchwycił brat. – A raczej: nie widzę.

Zbliżyłem się do kartki i zauważyłem krwawy odcisk palca. Podniosłem kącik ust do góry.

- Lestrade – braciszek też zauważył slad – zabezpiecz ten odcisk. Wyślesz mi go potem razem z odciskami tego tutaj pana i innych sztywnych.

Po zabezpieczeniu dowodu. Zapoznałem się z kolejną częścią wspomnień.

_Po godzinie wpadłem na szamoczącą się wiewiórkę. Była brązowa i doskonale wtapiała się w otoczenie. Gdyby nie jej chaotyczne ruchy, przeszedłbym nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi. W pierwszej chwili zasmucił mnie fakt, że nie udało mi się schwytać zająca. „ Ale z drugiej strony… Warto spróbować." Nie była tak duża jak szarak, ale nie mogłem narzekać. _

_Byłem w ponurym nastroju i nie chciało mi się bawić z gryzoniem. Jednym cięciem skróciłem jego cierpienia – szybko odciąłem głowę. Krew trysnęła na wszystkie strony. Miałem zachlapaną całą koszulkę. Przy wyciąganiu wątroby i żołądka pobrudziłem T-shirt jeszcze bardziej. Dla poprawienia humoru ułożyłem jelita w spiralę i układałem na nich resztę trzewi._

Odnotowałem w pamięci każde słowo. Zamierzałem poprosić Johna o zdanie, ale napotkałem karcące spojrzenie bliźniaka, który bezpardonowo czytał mi w myślach.

Wróciliśmy na Baker Street. Scar niczego nie zepsuł, pani Hudson przygotowała kolację – ciągle łudziła się, że będę jadł regularnie. Wystarczy, że William robi to za nas dwóch.

- Chcesz odwiedzić kostnicę? –zapytałem z nadzieją – Przy okazji wziąłbyś dokumenty od George'a.

- Od kogo?

- George'a Lestrade'a.

- Od Grega. Mogę się przebiec.

_Greg? Nie George?_

*WH*

Wracając ze Scotland Yardu, analizowałem kolejny element układanki. Standardowo włączyłem w podświadomości nawigację i udałem się do Biblioteki.

_Podchodzę do biurka i przeglądam dane._

_Teczka: „morderstwa, pamiętnik, oskalpowanie"; dokumenty: ofiary: Thomas White._

_Thomas White, lat 36. Zawód: wykładowca na Oxford University Medical School. __Rodzina: […]. Kolor oczu: niebieskie. Kolor włosów: blond. Stan cywilny: kawaler._

_Teczka: „morderstwa, pamiętnik, oskalpowanie"; dokumenty: dowody._

_Błoto – trzy morderstwa, przy czwartym brak._

_Krew – należy do ofiary… należy do ofiary… należy do ofiary, zmieszana z nieznaną… należy do ofiary._

_Notatka: porównać krew nr. 3 z innymi._

_Odcisk palca: niezidentyfikowany._

_Rozkładam na blacie dossier wszystkich ofiar. Zestawiam ze sobą dane._

_Płeć: brak zbieżności._

_Wiek: 26-36 lat_

_Zawód: budowlaniec, neurochirurg, weterynarz, wykładowca w medyku._

_Oprócz pierwszego, wszyscy trzymali wcześniej w ręku skalpel. Odcisk buta, śmierć Payne'a, krew… Tak! Założę się, że zestawienie próbek krwi to potwierdzi._

- Każda z ofiar – powiedziałem, wpadając do salonu przy Baker Street 221B – była zabijana przez następną.

- „Bóg zemsty" – odpowiedział Sherlock.

- Co?

- Myślałem, że pytasz o tytuł filmu.

_Czasami ciężko uwierzyć w twoją inteligencję._

- Mówię o naszym śledztwie.

- Jesteś pewny?

- Jak porównasz krew znalezioną przy trzecim ciele z krwią Thomasa White'a, będę.

Sherlockowi nie zajęło to nawet pięciu minut. Okazało się, że miałem rację. Jednak odkrycie nie wyjaśniało porzuconych kartek dziennika.

- Masz na dzisiaj plany? – zadał najmniej oczekiwane pytanie.

- Yyy… nie – odpowiedziałem niepewnie.

- Co powiesz na mały eksperyment? – W jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki.

Zrobiłem kanapki. Poszedłem się umyć. Rozmawiałem z panią Hudson. Przeczytałem podręcznik fizyki o teorii czasu nieliniowego. Przez cały ten czas Sherlock nie ruszył się z miejsca. Siedział na podłodze po turecku z dłońmi złączonymi w „piramidkę" pod brodą. Nawet Scar nie zdołał zmusić go do ruchu.

W nocy obudziłem się zlany potem. Czułem się, jakbym miał kaca. Nie przypominałem sobie jednak, bym pił coś poprzedniego dnia (_bo nie piłem, prawda?_). Było mi gorąco, miałem mdłości i okropnie chciało mi się pić. Pozostawiając przyczynę niewiadomą, położyłem się dalej spać, wypijając wcześniej dwie… cztery szklanki wody. Zasnąłem. Lecz nie na długo.

*JW*

3:12. Mój sen przerwał sygnał wiadomości.

Potrzebuję pomocy. S.H.

Baker Street. Teraz. S.H.

Proszę. S.H.

_Z dalszego spania nici._

- Jedź do nich. Nie wiadomo, co wymyślili tym razem. – Własna żona wygoniła mnie z łóżka.

_Nie odezwę się do ciebie. Nie odezwę, nie odez… Za dużo, za dużo, za dużooo! Już dłużej nie wytrzymam. Ja nie… _

Ubrałem się i pół godziny później byłem już u Holmesów.

- Sherlock! Nie możesz traktować brata jak królika doświadczalnego!

- Nie jak królika, tylko mysz laboratoryjną. Rozróżniaj, John.

- Nie możesz faszerować go, czym chcesz!

- Zgodził się.

Popatrzyłem na Willa. Był blady (jak Sherlock), przed chwilą zwrócił całą zawartość żołądka. Zmierzyłem temperaturę. 38,9 stopni. Podałem mu paracetamol i _odtrutkę_, którą sporządził drugi bliźniak. Nie mogąc nic więcej zrobić, wróciłem do domu z myślą…

Zapraszam na poranną kawę. Mycroft Holmes

Pod domem czekał na mnie czarny samochód.

*SH*

John zlecił mi _opiekę_ nad bratem. Na moje oko wyglądał już lepiej, więc wyszedłem sprawdzić kilka rzeczy. Między innymi udałem się do _Royal Blackheath Golf Club._

Zamknięte. Była noc, a ochroniarz uciął sobie drzemkę. Bezdźwięcznie przedostałem się na teren pola. Dwie godziny chodzenia nie przyniosły rezultatów. Pojechałem też do domu ostatniej ofiary. Standardowy zamek nie stawiał oporów. Przeszukałem jego mieszkanie, ale nic szczególnego nie wpadło mi w oko.

Na Baker Street zastałem Willa w pełni sił… Prawie… Wiedziałem, że ondansetron[4] poradzi sobie z działaniem nadmiaru serotoniny[5].

*JW*

- Mycroft, nie ma jeszcze piątej – powiedziałem zaraz po przyjeździe do nie-wiem-gdzie.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę.

_Czy każdy Holmes cierpi na brak wyczucia?_

- Co. Tym. Razem?

- Zwyczajnie martwię się o moich braci. Znam ich i wiem, że nie można ich zostawić na długo bez opieki.

_Też. Coś. O. Tym. Wiem._

- Do tego ta mordercza zagadka, w którą obaj wkładają całe serca.

_A mają je?_

- Chcę cię prosić tylko o przypilnowanie ich. – Na zakończenie przemowy wyszczerzył się w swoim _uśmiechu_.

- Mycroft, ja mam rodzinę. Żonę – dodałem, widząc brak reakcji –dziecko w drodze.

- Mary z pewnością da sobie radę.

- _A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć!?_ – Chciałem powiedzieć, lecz tylko uśmiechnąłem się i wyszedłem.

Jak zwykle bracie Holmes za bardzo ingerowali w moje życie osobiste. Moje i Mary. Na ogół nie mam nic przeciwko, ale nie o piątej rano.

_Mary… Gdyby nie Sherlock, mógłbym z nią normalnie rozmawiać… Nie postrzeliłaby go… Gdyby nie Sherlock, nie poznałbym jej. Nie miałbym kłopotów… Cholerny Holmes!_

Rozchwiany emocjonalnie do granic możliwości wróciłem na Baker Street. Miałem dość Sherlocka, ale tym bardziej nie chciałem widzieć Mary.

*WH*

Próbowałem zasnąć. Scar zajmował niemiłosiernie dużo miejsca, a gdy w końcu udało mi się wywalczyć kawałek wolnego miejsca w łóżku, dostałem wiadomość.

Baker Street 221B. Salon. SH

We wskazanym miejscu zastałem brata, Watsona i inspektora Lestrade'a. Dziesięć godzin to aż nadto na odpoczynek od morderstwa. Greg zabrał nas do Royal Albert Hall.

Kobieta, Elizabeth Cox, oskalpowana na rękach i nogach w prążki co 6 cm. Wyjęte zostały tylko jelita i serce. Narządy leżały ułożone w sinusoidę wychodzącą w serca. Przyczyną śmierci ponownie było wykrwawienie.

_Plecak zarzuciłem na ramię i poszedłem na cmentarz._

_W prosektorium panował lekki zaduch. Rozkładający się trup śmierdział alkoholem i papierosami. Ohyda. Pierwszy raz zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Zwymiotowałem. Pech chciał, że puściłem pawia na tego faceta. Z trudem powstrzymałem ogarniające mnie mdłości. Podszedłem bliżej do gościa. Nie chciałem tego robić – pierwszy raz nie miałem ochoty. Ale szkoda mi go było. Wszyscy pomylili się, sądząc, że miałby odwagę rozpruć czyjeś zwłoki. Z obrzydzeniem wyjąłem finkę z futerału. W jednej chwili uczucie niesmaku minęło, zastąpiła je adrenalina. Rozciąłem jego ciało według wcześniejszego schematu. Najpierw dotknąłem ostrzem jego szyi. Zamiast warg ponacinałem nieogolone policzki. Na końcu klatka piersiowa i brzuch. Potraktowałem go ostrzej niż poprzednie ciała. Zrobiłem głębsze rozcięcie powyżej mostka. Nóź dosięgnął kości. Przejechałem nim po chrząstkozrostach i rozchyliłem żebra. Zostawiłem zwłoki z obnażonym sercem. Wyszedłem z kostnicy cały spocony. Mdłości powróciły. Znowu zwymiotowałem. Uświniłem przy tym kilka grobów._

Treść pamiętnika przypomniała mi o nocnym incydencie. Całe szczęście, że nie jadłem od tamtej pory, bo dostałem nagłego skurczu żołądka. Wyszedłem się przewietrzyć. Sherlock przepytał kilka osób i dołączył do mnie.

- Monitoring? – spytał.

- Nic nie widać – odpowiedział Lestrade, którego nie zauważyłem. – Wszystkie wejścia są obstawione kamerami, a jednak nie widać, by ktoś wchodził.

- Ciała nie było tam wcześniej. Więc jak?

‑ Sherlocku, mówiłem ci – odezwałem się. – Mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, a zabezpieczenia tych kamer łatwo złamać. Sam zrobiłbym to w niecałe dziesięć minut.

Popatrzył na mnie obojętnie.

- Zaczekam w taksówce – dodał.

Greg poczekał, aż odejdzie.

- Lista osób, którą dałeś mi kilka dni temu. Dwa nazwiska są fałszywe.

*SH*

Bądź na Baker Street za 20 minut. SH

John? /Mary

Yeap. SH

Doktor nie był zachwycony moim pomysłem. Gdy zobaczył swoją żonę, wpadł w szał. Jego opanowanie wynosiło równe zero.

- Po. Co. Ją. Tu. Ściągnąłeś!?

- John, Mary – w pokoju pojawiła się pani Hudson.

_Powtórka z rozrywki?_

- Pani Hudson, państwo Watsonowie mają do załatwienia pewną sprawę rodzinną – powiedział Will, wyciągając mnie i właścicielkę mieszkania z pokoju.

- Nie zbyt mądre zostawiać ich samych – zauważyłem.

- Zamknij się. – Ruchem głowy nakazał mi usiąść na schodach.

W milczeniu przysłuchiwaliśmy się dyskusji kłótni Johna i Mary.

*JW*

Znowu wszystko Sherlock sobie zaplanował. Zamknął mnie i Mary w jednym pokoju, a sam koczował pod drzwiami.

- Powiesz mi, co to wszystko ma znaczyć? – zacząłem po ich wyjściu.

- JA? To lepiej ty się wytłumacz!

_Mam się tłumaczyć? Bo przeżywam katusze, bo nie wiem, komu ufać?_

- Z czego? Jedyną osobą, która powinna się tłumaczyć, jesteś ty! Ukradłaś tożsamość, postrzeliłaś MOJEGO przyjaciela.

- Ura-to-wa-łam go.

- Strzeliłaś do NIEGO!

- Chyba już to omawialiśmy. – Chwili ciszy. – Przypomnę ci, że odrzuciłeś możliwość poznania mojej przeszłości.

_Ponieważ ci zaufałem! Widocznie to był błąd. Pierwszy z wielu._

*SH*

Will gdzieś wyszedł i zostawił mnie samego na schodach.

_Sam najchętniej bym gdzieś poszedł, ale tych dwoje może się pozabijać._

- Nie mówiłaś, że znasz Williama.

- Czy to ważne?

- Pomyślmy. Jest bratem BLIŹNIAKIEM mojego przyjaciela.

- Przyjaciela, który cię zostawił na DWA lata.

_Ej! Mieliście się godzić, a nie wciągać mnie w tę kłótnię._

- Nie zmieniaj tematu.

_Dziękuję, John._

- Facet skoczył z dachu i nie powiedział mi, że żyje.

- Zrobił to, by cię chronić!

_Zgubiłem się… Kto jest po mojej stronie?_

- Tak samo ja, strzelając do niego. Chroniłam ciebie i jego.

_Chyba jednak Mary._

*JW*

- Ukradłaś czyjąś tożsamość. Okłamałaś mnie i sprawiłaś, że cię pokochałem. A potem postrzeliłaś Sherlocka. W którym momencie mnie chroniłaś?

- Od początku.

_Pięknie. Czy tylko ja nie zgrywam pieprzonego bohatera?_

Cisza rozciągała się bezlitośnie długo.

- Byłam… Boże, znienawidzisz mnie, jak to powiem.

_Jestem tego bliski i bez dalszych wyjaśnień._

- Niewiele się zmieni.

- Ja byłam… Willi i ja byliśmy ludźmi od brudnej roboty w CIA.

_O, czyli Sherlock też o wszystkim wiedział._

- Do naszym zadań należało usunięcie niewygodnych dla USA osobników. Tak byliśmy zawodowymi mordercami, z naciskiem na „byliśmy".

- John, ja też nie wiedziałem.

Wbrew sobie podszedłem do Sherlocka i rozpłakałem się. Pierwszy raz od czasów wstąpienia do wojska.

- Ja ją kocham – powiedziałem cicho.

- Wiem. Mary, czy mogłabyś tak… Czy moglibyście się pogodzić?

- John, to moja przeszłość i nic na to nie poradzę…

*SH*

- Jeszcze raz, John skup się. Jennifer Wood mówiła o Moriartym. Jestem tego w stu procentach pewien. Uśmieszek na twarzy, a jednak spięte z nerwów mięśniem, gdy powiedziała "on".

- Zaczynam podejrzewać, że masz paranoję.

- Jestem pewien, że w te morderstwa też jest zamieszany.

- A ja jestem pewien, że masz zaburzenia urojeniowe.

- Dostałem to dziś rano.

Wyświetliłem na laptopie mail.

Witaj, Sherlocku.

Co myślisz o moim pamiętniku? Podłe dzieciństwo, ale od tamtej pory nie brudzę już sobie rąk. Za to zawsze wykorzystuję najlepszych.

M.

PS. I O U.

- To nie paranoja. – Wyjrzałem przez okno.

- O, cześć. - John przywitał osobę stojącą za moimi plecami.

- Sherlocku, jest ktoś, kto nam może pomóc – Will zawahał się, ściągnął brwi i przygryzł wargę w tak znany mi sposób. - Znasz ją.

Tego się nie spodziewałem. Do pokoju weszła Irene Adler.

- Uratowałeś mnie – ten (nie)uwodzicielski głos, taki sam jak w biurze Mycrofta. – Czas się odwdzięczyć.

W dwóch krokach zmniejszyłem odległość dzielącą mnie od bliźniaka do dwóch centymetrów.

- Co ona tu robi? – wysyczałem mu do ucha.

- Próbuję pomóc. – Cofnąłem się o krok. – A poza tym biorę ślub i chciałabym prosić cię na świadka.

Zwróciłem się do Adler, a w powietrzu zawisło niewypowiedziane przez Johna „to prawda?".

- Ty?

- Nie, ale chciałam zobaczyć twoją minę.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział piąty:<strong> _on_

*WH*

Rozejrzawszy się po pomieszczeniu, mogłem stwierdzić kilka faktów.

_Sherlock dowiedział się o mojej działalności w Stanach._

_John i Mary doszli do konsensusu._

_Sherlock nie jest zachwycony widokiem Irene._

_Wyżej wymieniony człowiek nie ma zielonego pojęcie o uczuciach innych i swoich._

- Myślałam, że ona nie żyje – odezwała się Mary.

- Dla ogólnej opinii publicznej nadal jest martwa, po raz drugi – zacząłem wyjaśniać, ponieważ napotkałem pytające spojrzenia brata, doktora i jego żony. – Znalazłem ją w klubie golfowym. Lestrade trochę mi pomógł. Reszty dowiedziałem się od Irene. Sherlocku?

- Zrobiłem sobie małą wycieczkę do Karaczi. Jak zamierzasz nam pomóc – zwrócił się do Adler.

- Wiem, co lubi – odparła krótko, ale John i Sherlock zrozumieli.

- Raczej lubił. Moriarty nie żyje – sprostował John.

- On – skinęła głową na mojego brata – twierdzi inaczej.

_A więc tych dwoje uważa, że Moriarty żyje, tylko podrobił własną śmierć. To jakaś nowa moda?_

Przyprowadź swojego braciszka i doktora do Notting Hill Arts Club. Lestrade

Daj nam pół godziny. S.H.

- Zbieramy się – powiedziałem. – Greg ma kolejną ofiarę. Panie zostają tutaj.

Sherlock i John pojechali taksówką, ja na ścigaczu. W drodze sporządziłem listę dotychczasowych wniosków.

_Powiązania ofiar: zawodowe; przedział wiekowy: 26-37._

_Każdy zabijany przez następnego. Potwierdza odcisk buta Payne'a i odcisk palca Cox._

_Jest osoba koordynująca – kartki z pamiętnika. Obecna na każdym miejscu porzucenia zwłok – błoto z Royal Blackheath Golf Club. Brak powiązań ofiar z klubem._

_Koordynujący należy do Royal Blackheath Golf Club? Fałszywe nazwisko._

_Miejsca znalezienia ciał związane z muzyką._

W Notting Hill Arts Club nie było Lestrade'a. Zastępował go inspektor Gregson.

- Gdzie Lestrade? – rzucił mój niezrównoważony bliźniak.

- Zatrzymały go pewne sprawy w Scotland Yardzie. Przysłał mnie tutaj z instrukcją wpuszczenia was do środka.

Rozejrzałem się. Policjanci zdążyli zrobić niezły bałagan, jednak żaden nie odważył się dotknąć denata, który tym razem leżał na brzuchu.

- Mała odmiana – mruknąłem.

Brak skóry można było dostrzec wszędzie oprócz pleców, które rozcięte były wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wyjęte były same nerki. Podszedłem bliżej i spostrzegłem włos. Nie należał do denata, który był łysy.

- Gdzie kartka? – udzieliło mi się zniecierpliwienie brata.

- Tutaj razem z dowodem osobistym.

_Kolejna wskazówka?_

Wziąłem dokument od inspektora.

_Ricky Singh, lat 54. Zamieszkały przy 166 Gower St._

Sherlock przeczytał fragment pamiętnika, wcisnął mi go w rękę i wziął ode mnie dowód denata. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i spojrzałem na papier.

_- Smarkaczu jeden, gdzie żeś był? – powitał mnie w drzwiach. Twarz miał całą czerwoną._

_- W lesie._

_- A nie zapomniałeś zapytać nas o zdanie? Co u licha robiłeś w lesie?_

_- Odpoczywałem od ciebie – powrócił mi humor._

_- A matka?! Nie przyszło ci na myśl, że martwi się o ciebie?_

_- To dobrze, że ty sobie nie zaprzątałeś głowy…_

_- Zamknij się, gówniarzu! – Wyciągnął pasek i uderzył trzy razy w bolącą już lewą rękę. – Co robiłeś w lesie? – wrzeszczał tak głośno, że chyba pół wsi go słyszało._

_- Nic, co by siebie interesowało – odszczekiwałem mu. – Nagle sobie przypomniałeś, że masz syna?_

_- Dość! Wyjeżdżasz! Już!_

_- Matka na to nie pozwoli. Poza tym masz obowiązek…_

_- Póki co, ty masz obowiązek się mnie słuchać, smarkaczu!_

_Skończył z argumentami słownymi i poczułem w nerkach ostry ból. Nie chciałem dać za wygraną, ale mimo woli zgiąłem się w pół. Po chwili szybko się podniosłem. Błąd. Oberwałem pasem po ręce._

_- Ty sukinsynu! – krzyknąłem zanim zdarzyłem ugryźć się w język. I tak było za późno, więc na dobitkę posłałem mu prawy sierpowy. _

_- Dość tego, smarkaczu! Za dużo sobie pozwalasz. Bierz rzeczy i do samochodu! – Na zakończenie zdzielił mnie pasem w plecy. Nerki zabolały mnie bardziej. Usiadłem na podłodze i z trudem powstrzymywałem łzy. – Pośpiesz się!_

_Ojciec był wściekły. W samochodzie się nie odzywał. Podróż bardzo mi się dłużyła, a cisza stała się nie do wytrzymania. Zaryzykowałem ją przerwać._

_- Yyy… Tego… Do jakiej ja szkoły jadę?_

_Cisza. Pierwszy raz w życiu zamilkł i musiało to być w takim momencie. „Super… Ciche sam na sam z bałwanem. Po prostu o tym marzyłem."_

_- Powiesz mi chociaż, do jakiego miasta jedziemy?_

_Cisza._

_- Londyn? Oxford? Bristol? Northampton?_

_Cisza stawała się nie do wytrzymania._

_- Mógłbyś się chociaż odezwać! Zawsze drzesz japę, a teraz milczysz? No powiedz coś! Co, mokro w gaciach ci się zrobiło?_

_Zatrzymał samochód. Byliśmy w środku lasu. Żadnych ludzi dookoła. Ojciec wysiadł, podszedł i otworzył mi drzwi. Wiedziałem, co dalej nastąpi, ale nie mogłem nic zrobić. Jednym ruchem wyciągnął mnie z pojazdu i powalił na kolana. Rozpiął rozporek i poczułem ostry ból w gardle. Ojciec nie wydawał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Jedną ręką trzymał mi głowę. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Po chwili poczułem ciepłą ciecz. „Skończył…" Myliłem się. Był silniejszy ode mnie – nie miał problemu z postawieniem mnie na nogach i ściągnięciem moich spodni. Próbowałem się wyrwać, ale chwycił mnie za szyję. Ulżył sobie, cały czas milcząc. Potworny ból i krew. Ojciec, jakby nic się nie stało, wrócił do samochodu. Wyjął ręcznik i rzucił mi nim w twarz. Pozbierałem się i obolały wróciłem po pojazdu._

„_Zabiję cię, zabiję cię, zabiję cię, zabiję…"_

Przeczytałem tekst po raz drugi, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co było w nim napisane.

_Mhm. To wskazuje, że nasz koordynator (jeśli to jego pamiętnik) nie jest z Londynu. Może z okolic._

*SH*

Wyszedłem na zewnątrz. W środku było za dużo ludzi. Wziąłem od jednego, bez jego wiedzy, papierosy i zapalniczkę.

- Palisz? – John dołączyć o mnie na dworze. – Sherlocku, tak dobrze ci szło.

- Chciałem ci tylko puścić znaki dymne… Jakbyś nie mógł mnie znaleźć czy coś…

Chwilę potem dowiedzieliśmy się, czym zajęty był Lestrade.

Shakespeare's Globe. Teraz.

Lestrade

Wzięliśmy z Johnem taksówkę, a Will ponowił próbę zabicia się na motorze.

- Co o tym myślisz, John?

- Kolejne dobre cięcia…

- Nie o to pytałem. Co myślisz o całości?

- Nie wiem. Jeśli za tym stoi jeden człowiek, to… Nie wiem, może ma jakąś manię wielkości.

- Co powiedziałeś? Co masz na myśli?

- No, że wybiera miejsca raczej znane. Zostawia ofiary na scenie.

Pogrążyłem się w milczeniu. Potrzebowałem zapalić, przewietrzyć umysł. Po wyjściu z samochodu zauważyłem grupkę nastolatków, którzy mieli papierosy.

- Nie patrz tak, jakbyś miał dzieciom zabrać – John przejrzał moje zamiary.

Lestrade zaprowadził nas na scenę. Dwa ciała. Każde precyzyjnie oskalpowane. Między nimi leżały wszystkie wnętrzności: serca, płuca, wątroby, trzustki, jelita, nerki. I kartka.

_- Ciekawy jestem, kto cię pochowa – po raz pierwszy mi się zdarzyło rozmawiać z nieboszczykiem. – Zaraz zobaczymy, co masz w środku. _

_Zacząłem rozcinać klatkę piersiową. Po pierwszych cięciach krew popłynęła kilkoma stróżkami._

_- Widzę, że dieta nie służy – powiedziałem, gdy ujrzałem sporą warstwę tłuszczu na brzuchu. – To może trochę zaboleć._

_Rozciąłem płuca i przeciąłem aortę. Krew zaczęła wypływać z ciała szybciej._

_- Zobaczmy, co ostatnio jadłeś – przeciąłem ostrzem wzdłuż jelita. – Wiesz, co? Nigdy nie widziałem kolana od środka. Nie obrazisz się?_

_Przesunąłem się nad nogi. Odsłoniłem jedną kończynę. Zrobiłem małą ranę. Przeciąłem więzadła. W tym momencie nastąpiło coś nieoczekiwanego. Podniecenie, które przez cały czas mi towarzyszyło, zniknęło. Została sama adrenalina… Strach. Gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że stoję z nożem w kolanie jakiegoś faceta, wpadłem w panikę. Serce zaczęło mocniej bić. Wyjąłem finkę z kolana i w pośpiechu wyszedłem. Głęboko oddychałem świeżym powietrzem, próbując się uspokoić._

Dostałem wiadomość:

Przyjdź za kulisy. M

Rozejrzałem się. William badał ciało kobiety, Lestrade rozmawiał z Johnem, a policjanci zajęci byli zbieraniem śladów. Nikt mnie nie obserwował. Poszedłem za wskazówką z wiadomości.

W mroku czaiła się jakaś postać.

_Mężczyzna, wysoki: ponad 190 cm. W garniturze._

- Kim jesteś? – zapytałem.

- Nudziło mi się bez ciebie, Sherlocku. Jim Moriarty przesyła pozdrowienia.

- Kim jesteś?

Nie dostałem odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna zniknął w ciemnościach, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie kartkę, napisaną tym samym charakterem pisma co pamiętnik.

_I am Colonel Sebastian Moran._

_And the game is over.[6]_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

Wchodząc na dach miałem 13 możliwości… Co ja jakiś Sherlock Holmes jestem?

Zacznijmy od początku.

Nazywam się James „Jim" Moriarty i nie wszedłem na żaden dach. Za to miałem brata. Nazywał się Jamie. Żaden z niego pożytek. Zwykły, nudny ćpun.

Postanowiłem pobawić się z Sherlockiem. Widział mnie raptem trzy razy. Oczywiście, że to wykorzystałem. Jamie był bardzo podobny do mnie, niemal identyczny.

Mówiłem już, że był ćpunem? To powtórzę: był ćpunem i na głodzie nie zwracał uwagi, co wstrzykuje sobie do krwioobiegu. Podałem mu nieco większą dawkę niż zwykł przyjmować. Manipulowanie nim było banalnie łatwe.

Jak? Wykonywał moje polecenia, które słyszał w dobrze zamaskowanej słuchawce.

Czemu Sherlock się nie zorientował? Bo jest człowiekiem z przerośniętym ego i manią bycia bohaterem, a po moim bracie nie widać, że brał narkotyki, ot taka przypadłość.

Tak bez zawahania strzelił sobie w głowę? Biedaczek nawet nie wiedział, co robi.

Co robiłem do tej pory? Czekałem.

* * *

><p>1 - H2S – siarkowodór<p>

2 - Glasz – nazwa koloru oczu, zmieszane niebieski, zielony i szary.

3 - Metallica – Enter Sandman

4 - Ondansetron - zapobiega i hamuje nudności

5 - Serotonina – hormon, neuroprzekaźnik w ośrodkowym układzie nerwowym

6 - Nazywam się Colonel Sebastian Moran. A gra jest skończona.


End file.
